Taking Chances
by Imaginary Owls
Summary: Starts off in Prisoner of Azkaban. Alison Flynn, who is really Alison Black, suddenly starts having dreams about her past. Alyssa Flynn, Alison's daughter, is now in her third year at Hogwarts, following in her mothers foot steps. S/OC. OC/Unknown.
1. Do it

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, sadly. It belongs to the gifted writer, J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Everything in first person, is Alison's dream sequences and/or Flashbacks. Everything else is in third person.**

**

* * *

  
**

_I just sat there staring at him. I couldn't just go up and talk to him, it'll seem like I was watching him, even though I am. "Do it." those words kept running threw my mind. I couldn't get them out.. Those words have been haunting me for a week. I knew what they meant, but I didn't know what to do with the advice. I looked away from the boy across the room and to another next tome._

_"Do it." He said again. I sighed as I grabbed my quill an dstarted to copy down everything from the chalk boards. I knew what Remus was doing, for him, it was for my happiness. I looked at him and shook my head._

_"I can't Remus. I don't think he even notices me." I complained. I looked back to my piece of partchment. I heard Remus sigh._

_"He does notice you, you are one of his best friends." I looked at Remus again._

_"You know what I mean. He doesn't notices me that way." I sighed. I continued to write down the things on my parchment._

_"You won't know until you try." Remus started. I rolled my eyes. "Look, just . . . Valentines Day is coming up, and so is Hogsmade weekend. Just ask him to accompany you. Not that hard is it?" Remus suggested as he continued to write his notes. I wanted to roll my eyes again but I couldn't. What Remus said made sense, it was a brilliant idea, and at first I thought that everything would go right for once. Then I thought about all the bad things. He would say everything between us would be awkward. He could laugh in my face and tell James, then they'll joke around for a while, and our friendship would still be awkward. All the bad possibilities ran through my head. I just sighed sorrowfully and sunk down in my seat. Depression drowned me, and in my favorite class no less. The bell had rung and Professor McGonagall released us. Great, it's lunch time. Remus and I walked out of the class room and waited for the other three, James, Sirius, and Peter. It's been six years since we all met, and every year we grow closer. And that's my problem. I sighed as the five of us walked down the corridor._

_"So Alison, what were you and Moony talking' about during Transfiguration eh?" James smirked. Sirius laughed and smirked at us. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. I felt warmth reach my pasty white skin._

_"We were talking about the Hogsmade trip this weekend" Remus stated, and I nodded. James and Sirius smirked at each other and at us._

_"Oh really now? So are you two going together?" Sirius asked joked. That's when I spoke up._

_"Actually, No we aren't" I spoke firmly._

_"I convinced Alison to ask yo-" I slapped my hand over Remus' mouth before he could finish his sentence. James raised a brow._

_"Ask who?"_

_"Nobody.." I said quickly. We reached the great hall and headed to the Gryffindor table. James, Peter and Remus sat on one side, and it left Sirius and I on the other side. Sirius sat across from James and I across from Remus. Remus and I made eye contact and then he looked at Sirius secretly then back at me. I shook my head mouthed to him, " I can't." and he mouthed back "You can, just do it." I shook my head again and started to put things on my plate. I grabbed piece of bread, a battered sausage, and a piece of ham. I grabbed my knife and fork, and started cutting apart my food. I ate quietly as the four boys chatted. I chewed on a piece of sausage and took a drink of my pumpkin juice._

_"Is that all you're gonna eat Alison?" I heard Sirius' voice. I put my goblet down and turned to him._

_"Hm?"_

_"Your plate..there's barely anything on it, is that all you're going to eat?" He asked. I looked at my plate and noticed everything was half eatened. I looked up and noticed the other three boys were looking at me and my plate. I looked back to Sirius, then to my plate, then back at Sirius. And I nodded._

_"Yeah . . . why do you ask?" I asked him. He looked at my plate then at his, the other three's and finally back at me._

_"It's just, that's well, you don't normally eat that little." He stated as his brows frowned, creating little wrinkles between his eyes. I looked away from him then back at my food. "I've noticed . . ." He stated and I looked at him. "I've noticed that you haven't been eating as much lately . . . and it's been worrying me." He looked at him, and my hopes sky rocketed. I felt little warmth creep up onto my cheeks. "Are you alright? I mean . . . you've been eating little for a while." He continued to look at me. I nodded._

_"Yes, I'm fine Sirius." I assured him as I continued with my food. _

_"So James," Sirius started. "Are you asking Evens out to Hogsmade?"_

_"You bet I am." I could picture James' grin. "What about you Moony? You asking any one to Hogsmade?" James asked Remus._

_"Nope. I might not go . . ."_

_"What about you Messes?" James asked me. I looked at him strangely. "Are you going to ask some one to go to Hogsmade with you?" I looked at Remus and he nodded. _

_"Yeah . . . I am." I told him. I heard Sirius laugh softly. And I looked at him strangely._

_"Who's the fellow so we can punch his brains out." Sirius joked. I sighed as I stood up. I smoothed out my robes and grabbed my bag. I nodded at them and headed out of the great hall. I walked through the corridors and up the stairs to my class. History of Magic. It was a fascinating subject I walked through the door and sat down in my seat, in the center of the class room. I sighed as I grabbed my book and some parchment. I pulled out my quill and ink. I looked at my wrist watch and sighed. Lunch wouldn't be over for another ten minutes. I sighed again and rested my head down on my book and closed my eyes. What was I to do? I can't possibly ask Sirius to Hogsmade with every one else there. And I certainly can't ask him to talk to him alone...every one will get the wrong idea. No matter how much I've tried, I can't get those two simple words out of my head. "Do it." I heard Remus' voice repeat. I lifted my head and brought it back down, banging it against my book multiple times. Just then I heard the door open and students spilled into the class room, taking their seats. I groaned . . . I wasn't looking forward to this class. I heard his laugh from the back of the room, and it got closer and closer until it was so loud it felt like he was right next to him. I cracked an eye open and there he was sitting next to me. At the beginning of every year in every class we always sort out who will sit next to who. And it just so happens that durring History of Magic I get to sit next to Sirius. Great, now all my thoughts are away from Remus, and now on Sirius. I grumbled to my self and lifted my head. For the whole hour and a half I just sat there, not even paying attention. I was thinking about what I was going to do with my black problem. Then it hit me. This Friday was Valentines day._

_I skipped down the stairs of my dormitory, holding something behind my back. It was a box of chocolate frogs. I knew he liked them and that him and James were running low on their stash. I skipped into the common room to find the Marauders sitting. Remus and James were on the couch while Sirius was lounging in one of the arm chair, and Peter was sitting on the floor between the couch and the chair. I took a deep breath and walked forward. The four boys looked at me as I entered. I took another deep breath stopped behind Peter, between the couch and chair._

_"'Ello Allison." James greeted._

_"Morning." I greeted them. I looked at Sirius for a moment, and he looked at me. "Sirius. . . There's something I have to give you." I started. Sirius gave me a confused look and stood up._

_"What is it?" He asked with confusion. I took it from behind my back and gave it to him. "Oh yes! I was thinking she have forgotten!" _

_"Huh . . . ?" I looked at him strangely. _

_"Penelope Genly, my girlfriend, I thought she forgotten to get me anything. Tell her I said thank you. Though I don't know why she sent you down to give it to me."_

_"Well...she's still sleeping so I heard her say she was planning to give it to you today...but knowing her she wont get up for a while." I covered. _

_"Right, well thank you. Now lets go to breakfast! After I put this up." Sirius turned around and walked up to the dormitories to put away his chocolate. I sighed sadly as I watched him walk up the stairs._

_"Those weren't from Clare were they?" I heard James ask I sighed and sat down in the arm chair. His sent was still there, I breathed it in and looked at them. "Those were from you weren't they?"_

_"Yeah they were. . ." I said sadly. I looked at James and Remus. I could tell Peter was staring at me too since he was on the floor._

_"Why didn't you just tell him that they were from you?" Remus asked angerly. I could tell he was getting fed up with me not telling Sirius how I felt. I sighed and gripped the arms of the chair._

_"Because it'll be awkward! And plus he thought they were from his 'girlfriend' so he obviously doesn't expect me to get him anything. And plus Valentines day is for lovers, not friends." I stated bitterly, and just then Sirius walked down the stares._

_"Right! Lets get us some food! I'm starved." Sirius stated happily as the five of us walked out of the common room._

_Once we entered the great hall we all sat down. I sat down next to James and Peter sat on James other side, while Remus sat in front of me, and Sirius next to him, in front of James. I sighed again, I didn't want to sit in front of Sirius, not like I'm Directly in front of him, but I don't want to really look at him. I scoped up some eggs, a few sausages and some bacon and I ate silently. _

_"Alison. . ." I heard my name being spoken. I knew it was him. I shook my head as I took one final bite of my unfinished breakfast and stood up. I walked out of the Great Hall. "Alison. Alison. ALISON!"_

_

* * *

  
_

"ALISON!" A woman's eyes shot open as she looked around. Her eyes laid on a man with honey blonde hair and aquamarine eyes. She sat up and breathed heavily.

"Remus, what are you doing here?" She asked suddenly.

"I got a letter from Dumbledore." He stated lowly. I looked at him starngley.

"About what? Surely he's not reforming the Or-"

"No no, it's more about Hogwarts, then that." He cut her off. She breathed in and then out. She took the blankets off and stood up. She walked out of the room, knowing that Remus would fallow. Alison led him down the stairs and into the kitchen. She brewed a cup of coffee, while her and Remus sat at the table as the kettle poured us coffee.

"So do tell me what's this letter from Dumbledore is about hm?"She asked him as she took a sip of my coffee. Her face scrunched up as she stood up and grabbed some sugar and some cream, and chocolate cream for Remus, from the fridge. She set them down and started putting sugar and cream in hers, while Remus put the chocolate cream in his.

"Well . . . They lost their Defense against the Dark Arts teacher last year . . ."

"Yeah, so, Alyssa told me. What's this got to do with us?" She asked before she took another sip of her coffee.

"Well Dumbledore wanted me to be the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." He told her. She smiled brightly.

"That's great Remus!"

"But." He started, and Alison's face went down. "Because of my 'furry little problem.'" Flashbacks from their years at Hogwarts flashed in Alison's head, but she shook them away and listened to Remus. "I need some one to fill in for me." He looked at her as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Again what does this have to do with me?" She repeated as she placed her coffee cup on the table, with her hands firmly wrapped against it.

"He also asked if you'll be up for the job, since you don't really have one at the present time." He said quietly. She was caught off guard, she hadn't expected to be offered a job anytime soon. Ever since the deaths of her best friends she dropped being an auror, and tried to find something else. She sat there thinking about it. But even though the thought of being back at Hogwarts, brought ardor to her, she didn't think that she could ever go back. She looked at her best friend with regret.

"I don't know Remus, no matter how much I'd love to go back to Hogwarts, it's just all the memories are still there. And Lately I've been thinking about them and _him_ as well."

"Come on Messes, you know you'll love it, you know you want to go back. I know you do." He called Messes. A name she haven't been called in twelve years. She sighed and shook her head. "You know you'll be the best substitute professor there!"

"I'll be the ONLY substitute professor!" She shot at him. He just sighed and looked at her.

"You'll be loved by all the students. With your stunning personality, your ravishing good looks, and your beautiful eyes will captivate them into doing anything and with you there you know that Alyssa wont get into trouble like she has been the past two years!" He cajoled her. He had done it. He convinced her. They heard footsteps coming down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"REMUS!" a young girls voice called out. Remus turned around and the sight of the young almost thirteen year old girl, brightened his face. The girl ran into him and Remus wrapped his arms around her and spun her around in a tight hug. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too Alyssa." he stated happily as he set her down. He bent down to her level and looked her in the eyes. "I heard that you've been getting into trouble." Alyssa smiled sheepishly and had her hand behind her back and she crossed her fingers.

"No of course not!" She assured him in a false innocent voice. Remus smirked and stood up straight. He looked down at the girl and back at her mother. His smirked faltered into a small smile. It was obvious that Alyssa was her mothers daughter. Alyssa looks exactly like Alison when she was that age. Though every time he looked into her eyes he saw her father, and his trouble making ways in her. And by what Alison told Remus the past two years, her father was showing more and more in her everyday. Alyssa looked at Remus strangely. "Are you alright?" This shook Remus out of his thoughts.

"Yes, I am." He assured her. "Alyssa I have to finish talking to your mother, will you please excuse us?" He asked her politly. She smiled and nodded and skipped away upstairs. He looked at Alison. "So?"

"Fine I'll go." She gave in. Remus smiled and hugged his best friend tightly and she hugged him back.

"Thank you, it means a lot ot me." He pulled away and looked at her in the eyes. He kissed her cheek and pulled away. "I'll see you soon. Give Alyssa a kiss for me please? I'll be off." Remus stated as he walked out of the house. Alison sighed as she took another sip of her coffee. She finished her cup and put hers, and Remus' in the sink. She put the creams away and walked up stairs. She entered Alyssa's room. She looked up and looked at her strangely.

"Where's Remus?" She asked. Alison leaned against the door frame and looked at her daughter.

"He had to go home." She told her. Alyssa's face fell as she looked down. Alison sighed as she went and sat down next to her daughter. "you'll see Remus soon enough I assure you." Alyssa just looked at her dark haired mother.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see. I promise. Now lets get you packed up for tomorrow. You have a big day." Alison smiled softly at her daughter.

The day passed quite slowly for Alison. Once she had helped Alyssa finish packing, she went to her own room and sat down on her bed. She laid down and thought about the past, and about Alyssa.

_'everyday she's growing more and more like him. It's such a shame that she'll never know who her father is.' _

After her mother left the room, Alyssa went down staires to fetch her self a cup of water, until she heard something from outside her front door. She was hoping it was Harry running away from his rude and prude aunt and uncle. She opened the door and heard whining. She looked down and saw a large black dog. She bent down on her knees and stroked the top of his head.

"Aw, are you alright boy?" Alyssa asked as she stroked the dog softly behind the ears. She heard the dog whine softly and bark. The dog licked her cheek a few times and Alyssa smiled. She stood up. "MUM! COME DOWN HERE QUICK!" She called for her mother. In a matter of moments Alison was seen coming down the stairs. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the big black dog. Alison gasped quietly, she smiled as she stepped off the bottom step and towards the door. She bent down and patted her thighs, signaling the dog to come to her. The dog took this as a sign to come in and patted his way to her. Alison stroked him and smiled. The dog licked her and barked.

"Who do you think he belongs to?" Alyssa asked as she shut the door. "There's no tags." But Alison kept smiling.

"He's Remus'." Alison covered quickly. Alyssa raised an eyebrow.

"He never mentioned having a dog before." Alyssa asked with suspicion. Alison looked at her daughter and Alyssa caught the hint. "Fine I'll go upstairs." Alyssa walked up the stairs and in a few moments later Alison heard her daughters door close. She stopped stroking the dog and glared at him.

"I know it's you Sirius, you can show your self now." Just then a man stood in the place of the dog. The man had slightly curly, not as curly as Alison's, hair that fell right above his shoulders. His skin was dirty, and he had dark circles under his grey eyes. Sirius smiled softly as he moved closer to Alison, but she backed away. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Azkaban! How'd you escape?"

"Just because I'm an adult doesn't mean I still don't have my maraudering ways." He smiled at her and Alison smiled smally. Sirius wrapped his arms around her as she hugged him back. They hugged each other tightly, and Alison buried her face in his shoulder. She felt tears fall from her eyes as her grip around him became tighter. Sirius rested his cheek against the top of her head and stroked her hair slowly. And they stood like that for a what it seemed like an eternity, until they heard a door open. Alison pulled away and gave Sirius a look. He nodded and he was gone, and a dog took his place. Alison whipped away her tears just in time so that Alyssa didn't see them.

"Mum! Guess what!"

"What?"

"Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban!"

* * *

Alyssa laid in her bed upstairs with a big black dog laying next to her. She stroked his head as her breathing became slower.

"I've been wondering why your name is Sirius, mum says it's because she had a friend at school named Sirius, at first I thought that It was a different Sirius, but then I thought about those pictures my mum has put away, I think it's Sirius Black." At that the dogs head shot up a looking at her. Alyssa looked at the dog and smiled and kissed his head. "But he can't be all that bad if my mom knew him right?" Sirius licked her hand. Alyssa kept smiling as she continued to stroke his head. After a few minutes the stroking stopped and Sirius looked at the young girls sleeping face. He slowly got off the bed, trying not to wake her, he walked out of the room. Sirius walked down the hall, until he reached a certain curly dark haired womans room. He entered quietly and jumped on her bed. He curled up and fell asleep.

* * *

_"You know, it's not the end of the word." I heard Sirius tell me. I looked up at him and sniffled. I __whipped away my tears and looked away from him. I couldn't look at him, knowing that he was the reason that Remus broke up with me. We were doing fine on our own right? Sure, I had developed feelings for Sirius, but they would've gone away, right? I sighed again, as a kept my head down. I heard him sigh as he sat next to me. "Look Alison, you're one of my best friends, and I don't like seeing you cry. So why don't you tell me why you and Remus broke up? I mean, you two were so happy, and perfect for each other!" Sirius asked as he put an arm around me. "Look, I'm sure It's not you, you know Remus, he has a hard time with girls. I think that you two only lasted this long is because you guys are such good friends, and that he didn't want to end it between you guys so quickly. No that can't be right. Hm." Sirius started, as he looked at me, and noticed that what he was saying wasn't really making a difference. I heard him sigh as he pulled me into a friendly hug. I guess that's the only way __**he'll**__ ever see me. "I've never had to comfort a girl before, and you always had Remus to comfort you, or James. So I don't really know what to do, or what to say." He spilled as I stiffened. What he said was true. He never had a girlfriend long enough to comfort her. And when ever I was upset, which wasn't THAT often, I had Remus and James. Sirius was always off with some girl. I pulled away from his hug, and slid over to the other end of the couch. I stood up and walked out of the common room. I walked down the corridor, down the many flights of stairs, and I made my way to the library. I looked for a book on transfiguration that I haven't read yet, and made my way to the back at my usual table. I opened the book and started to read._

_"Okay what's wrong?" I heard James' voice. I looked up from my book. I didn't even see or hear him. I sighed as I closed the book and slid it away from me and he took a seat next to me._

_"It's nothing." I crossed my arms over the table and leaned down to rest my head on them. James snorted, I knew he didn't believe me._

_"Yeah right it's nothing. I think I should know one of my best friends better then to know it's nothing." he lent down and rested his head against his arms as well, staring me in the eyes. I knew I couldn't lie to James. He was to much of a brother to me, for me to lie to._

_" Remus and I broke up earlier." I told him quietly. James gasped as he sat up._

_"Are you serious. You guys were dating since last Christmas! That was overt a year ago! You guys looked so happy what happened?" James asked as I buried my face in my arms and mumbled something. "What was that? I couldn't hear." He asked. I groaned as I sat up._

_"Sirius. . ." I whispered. James looked at me with confusion._

_"Padfoot? What's he got to do with you- Oh....But why would Remus just...break up with you.?" I was about to tell him until I heard some one call my name._

_

* * *

  
_

Alison's eyes shot open as she sat up quickly, waking up Sirius. He groaned, and Alison looked at him strangely.

"I thought I told you to stay as a dog around Alyssa?" Alison glared at him. Sirius rolled over and looked up at her tiredly.

"Do you see Alyssa around?" He asked. Alison rolled her eyes, but smiled none the less. Alison laid back down and Sirius put an arm around her shoulders. He kissed her forehead and rested his against hers. "I've been dreaming of this moment for a long time." Sirius whispered in her ear. Alison smiled and then sighed. She looked at Sirius sadly, and he noticed. "What is it?"

"I'm teaching at Hogwarts this year, Remus is the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, and you know his condition, he's going to need a substitute, What are you going to do? You can't just stay here? You can't even cook!" Alison worried. Sirius sighed and kissed her forehead again.

"Messes, honey. I'll be fine, you'll see me soon enough, I promise." Sirius assured her as she sighed. She looked into his grey eyes. How she had missed them. Sirius leaned down and kissed her softly. It has been twelve years since she had last been kissed. He pulled away and smiled. "Don't worry." He smiled as he kissed her one last time and turned back into a black dog. He jumped off the bed and walked out of the room. Sirius snuck back into Alyssa's room and jumped on her bed, again not trying to wake her up.

* * *

"COME ON ALYSSA! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Alison called to her daughter. Alyssa gaited down the stairs after Sirius. She jumped off the last step and bent down stroking Sirius' head, and scratching behind his ears. She was sure going to miss the dog. Sirius whined and licked Alyssa's face. Alyssa smiled and laughed loudly at the kisses the dog was giving her. Alison watched the two, and smiled softly. "Come on Alyssa. We've got to get a move on if we want to catch your friends at the Leaky Cauldron." Alyssa sighed as she gave Sirius one last kiss on the head and made her way to the living room. Sirius sat there in front of the fire place. Alison grabbed a handful of floo powder. "The Leaky Cauldron!" She stated clearly as she through the floo powder down. And in a matter of seconds they appeared in the lobby of the Leaky Cauldron. Alyssa saw Ron and Hermione and smiled. Alison noticed this and saw her cousin Molly.

"Hey guys!" Alyssa greeted. Ron and Hermione turned to her and smiled.

"Hello Alyssa, how was your holiday?" Hermione asked.

"It was okay, we have a dog now."Alyssa stated happily. "What about you two? How was your holiday?"

"It was normal, spent time with mum and dad." Hermione told her. Alyssa turned to Ron.

"What about you Ron?"

"It was amazing! We won this trip to Egypt, it was awesome! So many mummi-Scabbers!" Ron exclaimed as he saw Crookshanks attack Scabbers. Hermione picked up Crookshanks while Ron picked up Scabbers.

"I'm warning you Hermione, keep that bloody beast away from Scabbers before I turn it into a tea cozy!" Ron yelled.

"It's a cat Ronald, what do you expect!" Hermione argued back.

"A cat, is that what they told you? It looks more like a pig if you ask me!"

"That's rich coming from the owner of that smelly old shoe brush!" Ron was about to argue back when He looked up and noticed a young man with dark hair, and glasses standing there against the rail grinning.

"Harry!" Hermione and Alyssa turned and looked where Ron was and they smiled.

"Harry..." Alyssa greeted,

"Harry!" As did Hermione. Harry walked down the staires and grinned at the three of us.

"I've obviously didn't miss much this holiday if you two are still bickering?" Harry joked and Alyssa held in a laugh.

"Harry don't you agree with me that...that _cat_ looks more like a pig then a cat?" Ron asked Harry looking for back up. Harry looked at Crookshanks then back at Ron.

"Uh Ron, it looks more like a pug then a pig. Sorry to disappoint you." Harry joked again. Alyssa smiled largely as the four of them sat themselves at the table. Alyssa and Hermione were on one side while Ron and Harry were on the other. Ron pulled out a newspaper clipping and laid it on the table showing it to Harry. Alyssa yawned with being noticed as she rested her head against her hand listening to Ron boasting about his trip to Harry. Alyssa's thoughts floated off to Sirius. How she missed him already. It's going to feel weird not having that warm large figure next to her at night. Even though they have had him only for a night, it still felt nice. It was almost as if she was sleeping with a father after having a bad dream. Alyssa was brought back from her thoughts when she heard Hermione's voice.

"You know that Egyptians used to worship cats?" She said as she held up Crookshanks up a little on her arms.

"Yeah, as well as the dung beetle." Ron retorted, and Alyssa snorted, keeping in laughter. Hermione glared as she got up and walked around the table to see Ginny.

"Hello Hermione." Mr. Weasley greeted.

"Hello Mr. Weasley." She greeted back as she sat down next to Ginny.

"Harry Potter." Mr. Weasley greeted Harry.

"Mr. Weasely." Harry greeted back.

"Harry, could I have a word please?" Mr. Weasley asked Harry, and Harry nodded.

* * *

"So how was your holiday Alison?" Molly asked. Molly was always Alison's favorite cousin.

"It was alright, we have a dog now." Alison told her favorite cousin as they sat down drinking some tea.

"Really? What's it like? Boy, girl? What's it name?" Molly asked.

"It's a big black dog. It's a boy, and his name is Sirius." Molly chocked on her tea. She looked at Alison with big shocked eyes.

"Alison, I caution you, Sirius Black has esc-"

"Escaped from Azkaban, I know. But this dog is different, it doesn't resemble Sirius Black at all." Alison assured her red headed cousin and took a sip of tea. Alison looked around and noticed Arther talking to some one. Alison turned to Molly and poked her.

"Hm?"

"Who's that boy Arther's talking to? He looks familiar."

"That's Harry Potter." Molly whispered. Alison looked shocked for a moment, then regained her composure. She exhaled deeply as she placed her tea cup down and stood up, walking over to Arther and Harry.

"Mr. Weasley, why would I go looking for some one that wants to kill me?" Harry asked.

"Arther, I hope your not poising this poor young man with silly stories now would you?" Alison asked, making the two jump. Arther looked at her with shock, then calmed down.

"No no, Alison, I wouldn't do that." Arther stuttered. "If you excuse me, it was nice seeing you again Harry." he greeted and Harry just nodded. Arther nodded at Alison and walked away. Alison stood in front of Harry smiling at him softly, joy and love filling her eyes. He looked so much like James, and had Lily's eyes.

"You must be Harry Potter..." She asked as she looked the boy in the eyes.

"Yes mam. But how'd you.."  
"I'm Alison Flynn, Alyssa's mum. It is, a pleasure to finally meet you. I've waited years to see you again. I remember the last time I saw you, you were just a little baby." She smiled at him lovingly. Harry gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean? Did you know my parents?"

"Ah, yes I knew them quite well. Your father was one of my best friend, he was a brotherly figure to me, while your mother was one of the only people that could keep me sane during my seven years at Hogwarts."

"Harry lets go, we're going to go to the train station." Alyssa came in and looked between her mother and Harry. Harry took one last look at Alison and followed Alyssa. He stopped for a moment and turned back to look at her.

"It was nice meeting you Ms. Fly-"

"Alison please."  
"It was nice meeting you . . . Alison." Harry bid goodbye as he followed his friends.

* * *

**As you could already tell, it's starting out with Prisoner of Azkaban. Reason because, well. My original was going to start out with the Marauders, but nope, my laptop broke. So I lost EVERYTHING I had worked on. So now I decided, since I could never write two stories at once, I thought I'd compine them. If you happen to get confused, you could always email me, or send me a message, asking what is going on, or what you're confused about. But if you're confused about the characters, everything shall be revealecd later on in the story.**

**Any way, I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of Taking Chances, and I hope to see reviews. Hint hint. Any way. Second chapter should be up as soon as I'm finished with it. But you should also know that I am grounded on the computer, so don't expect updates everyfew days, mayber once a week or two. Any way, Hoped you enjoyed.**

**Alyssa.  
**


	2. Chocolate, Pumpkin Juice, and Romance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or this plot line. But Alison and Alyssa Flynn are mine, so HAH! xD**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Alyssa walked down the hall way of the train, looking for an empty compartment. Hermione was in front looking for an empty compartment while Harry was telling them about his eventfully night with his aunt.

"I didn't mean to blow her up. . . it just happened." Harry told us.

"That's bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

"I wish I was there to see it to me I think blowing some one up would make them look funny." Alyssa chimed in laughing slightly.

"Honestly you two, Harry was lucky enough not be expelled." She shot over her shoulder. Then she came across an empty compartment. "In here, every where else is full." She said as she slide open the compartment door.

" I think I was lucky enough not to be arrested actually." Harry said as the four of them walked into the compartment. Ron and Harry put every ones carry ones up on the shelves then they gave attention to the sleeping figure.

"who do you suppose that is?" Ron asked.

"Professor R.J. Lupin." Hermione informed them. Alyssa's head shot up as she looked at the man as she took a seat next to him, and Harry next to her.

"She knows everything! How is it that she knows everything?" Ron exclaimed. Alyssa and Harry just shrugged.

"It's on the suit case Ronald." Hermione pointed out.

"Do you really think he's asleep?" Harry asked as he looked at the sleeping man. The other three just nodded. "Good, because I've got to tell you something." Harry said as she got up and slide the compartment door closed.

* * *

Alison walked through the door, and sighed. She walked up the stares and into her bed room. Alison gasped in shock when she opened the door. Sirius was laying there with Alyssa's picture in hand. She smiled as she lent against the door frame. She just stood there staring at Sirius, watching his chest move up and down slowly. She kept looking at him as a flash back flooded her mind.

_She was sitting next to Remus in the Gryffindor common room, doing her Transfiguration essay, while Remus was doing is Potions. The portrait swung open, Alison and Remus looked up and behind them, only to see James and Sirius stomping into the room. Sirius fell on the couch next to Alison. The draped an arm over her shoulder. At this point Remus was interested but Alison's attention went back to her Transfiguration essay._

_"What's wrong?" Remus asked._

_"Penelope Gengly!"Sirius exclaimed. This caught Alison's attention. She softly slammed her quill down and gave Sirius a look._

_"What about Genly?" She asked with animosity spilling from her voice, and in her facial expression. Alison and Penelope did NOT get along. Penelope was Sirius' longest relationship. She blames Alison for Sirius breaking up with her, for Alison. Sirius looked at Alison for a moment._

_"It's not like that! I swear, promise! She's my potions partner now, and so she was being a real bitch and didn't want to do ANYTHING! So I had to do EVERYTHING! So I'm writing a note back to Prongs and so Slughorn comes by, and starts praising the __fact that the potion was done correctly for once, and SHE takes all the credit! And told Slughorn that I didn't do anything to help, and all i"ve been doing all class was pass notes to James which isn't true!" Sirius shouted in anger and frustration._

_"So now the both of us have detention." James added. Remus and Alison looked at the two boys strangely. "What?" James asked frustratedly. The two shook their heads and continued their work. Sirius sighed as he rested his head on Alison's shoulder._

Alison was brought back when she heard Sirius stir. She walked over to the waking Sirius and detached the picture from his hand, and placed it back on her bed side table. Sirius eyes fluttered open and he smiled, stealthy wrapping an arm around her waist. She jumped and turned around to see him grinning up at her. She smiled as she pulled out of his grip. Sirius frowned as Alison pulled out her wand and summoned her trunks, and suitcases. She opened her drawers and started packing. She was folding a pair of pants when she felt something around her. She smiled and turned around to look at him. He lent down and captured her lips. She smiled even more and kissed him back. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. He removed his hands from her waist to her hands. He held her hands in his as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"I've missed you, you know." Sirius told her lovingly, and she smiled.

" I would hope so, since I did give life your only child." She joked, Sirius croaked a small smile and pecked her lips.

"I've thought about her too. Imagining what she would look like, rather or not she'll like you, or me, or what traits she would have. What her personality would be like." He admitted sadly. Alison was the one to kiss him this time.

"She grows more like you everyday."

"We should get you packed." He told her quietly, kissing her one last time.

* * *

"You mean to tell us that Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban to come after you?!" Ron asked after they heard Harry's story.

"Yeah." Harry replied.

"They'll catch Black wont they? I mean everybody's looking for him." Hermione added.

"Sure. Except no one's ever broken out of Azkaban before, and he's a murderous raving lunatic." Ron added.

"Thanks Ron." Harry thanked him sarcastically.

Then the train suddenly stopped. "What's happening? Surely we can't be there yet." Hermione asked.

"Maybe somethings wrong with the train?" Alyssa pipped up as her face started to show fear.

"Yeah, maybe it's broken down or something." Harry replied. The light in the compartment went out. Ron noticed something moving out side, he moved closer, pressing his hand against the glass of the window.

"Somethings moving out there. . ."Ron stated cowardly. Out of no where it got freezing cold. Hermione and Alyssa rubbed their hands up and down their arms, while Harry just rubbed his hands together. As they exhaled their breath was seen, that's how freezing it got. A cracking sound was heard and everyone's attention turned to the window. The glass was being frozen, even the glass bottle had become like ice. Suddenly the train shook, and Ron whimpered, and Alyssa gasped quiet loudly. Then this black cloth was seen, and then these long stick like fingers opened the compartment door. A quiet roaring sound was heard from the cloaked figure. It opened it's mouth and started to breath in something from Harry. The others looked at the scene in front of them in horror. They felt helpless considering that they didn't know how to make it go away. Then the sleeping figure stood up randomly as a bright blue light came from his wand. The cloaked figure backed away and disappeared. Alyssa felt something fall on her lap, her attention went from Remus to her lap, and her eyes went wide.

"HARRY!"She cried as she noticed the dark haired boy on her lap. Every ones attention went from the bright light to Alyssa with a passed out Harry n her lap. Remus sat down next to Hermione and glanced worriedly at the two teenagers. Across from him. Alyssa's face paled as she ran her fingers through Harry's hair. _Deja vu._ He thought to him self as he remembered the time when Sirius rested on Alison's lap one time on the train back to Hogwarts.

"Alyssa. . ."Remus called, she looked up at him with a confused look. "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice full with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. . . " She answered. Remus turned to the other two.

"What about you tow? Ron, Hermione I take it." He asked. They just nodded, and they looked at him strangely as well. "Alysssa told me about you, always fighting." They gave another strange and confused look, and this time Alyssa answered.

"Remus and my mom are really close friends." The two thirteen year olds just nodded. After a few minutes of silence Harry started to come around. His eyes oepned and he sat up slowly with Alyssa's help. Remus pulled out some chocolate and broke a piece off, then handed it to Harry.

"Eat this, it'll make you feel better." He informed Harry as Harry took the piece of chocolate.

"What was that. . . thing?" Harry asked and the other three were curious as well.

"That was a dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban. They were searching the train for Sirius Black." Lupin explained. Remus sat the large bar of chocolate on Alyssa's lap and went to stand up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to have a word with the driver." Remus told them as he opened the door and stepped out. "Eat, you'll feel better." He instructed as he closed the door and walked away. Harry just looked at the chocolate.

"It really does work." Alyssa assured him as she broke off a piece and bit into it. Harry brought the chocolate to his lips and bit into it.

"Alyssa!"Hermione exclaimed, which caused the two boys to look at Alyssa. "What are you doing?!"

"Eating some chocolate." Alyssa told her in an obvious tone. Then she held out the chocolate bar to the curly haired girl. "Do you want some?"  
"No! That's not yours that's Lupins! You ask before taking things!" Hermione scolded. Alyssa laughed. "What are you laughing about?"

"Hermione, Remus is my moms best friend, he practicably helped raise me. He's like a father to me. It's alright." Alyssa explained to her, while taking another bite of chocolate. "And plus he knows I always heat his chocolate." She took another bite of chocolate. "It's not like he doesn't have a thousand more bars in his suit case at this moment!" She joked, taking another bite.

* * *

Alison arrived at Hogwarts in Dumbledores office. _The last time I was in here, James, Sirius, and I were getting scolded on our last week of our last year. Go figure._ Alison thought. She heard a screech, turned her head and saw the fiery phoenix, Fawkes. She smiled as she walked over the phoenix and stroked it's feathers.

"'Ello there Fawkes, how have you been?" Fawkes 'cawed'.

"Ah Alison! What a pleasure to see you again. How have you been?"Albus asked as she walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. They pulled away and Alison smiled at him.

"Good to see you too Albus." She greeted him. "I've been well, your self?"  
"Good, good." He answered. "Now your room will be near Professor Lupins, the one down the corridor, by the Defense against the Dark Arts class room." He informed her. "I believe you know exactly where it is." He narrowed his eyes at her, as a blush came upon her cheeks and she grinned at the memory playing through her mind. The one time she was going to give her self to Sirius, Filch caught them.

"Yes Sir, I know exactly where it is."

"Good, well all your things are already been sent there, I believe that it's almost ti- Remus!" Albus cut himself off when he saw Remus walk through the door. Alison smiled at him, and he back at her.

"Sorry to interrupt but, the students have arrived." Remus stated more towards Alison then Dumbledore.

"Well lets go to the great hall!" Dumbledore walked out of his office, while Remus and Alison followed. Remus grabbed her hand and held it in his, and Alison did the same.

* * *

All the older students spilled into the Great Hall, and taking their seats. Harry and Alyssa sat on one side, while Ron and Hermione sat on the other side. Alyssa looked around the Gryffindor table looking for her other friends. Sitting next to her, she smiled. Seamus Finnigan, a Irish fellow with sandy hair, and blue eyes. He hand ivory skin, and soft freckles across his cheeks and nose, though they were barely visible from a distance. Even when Alyssa sat next to him, she could barely see them, but she knew they were there. Across from Seamus sat Neville Longbottom. He had really light skin and dark hair. Next to Seamus sat Dean Thomas, Seamus' best friend. The three boys smiled at her, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hi Seamus, How was your summer holiday?" Alyssa asked the Irish boy next to her.

"It was boring as usual, what about yours?" He asked, smiling back at her. Her cheeks burned slightly, barely even noticeable, but not to Harry. From the corner of her eye she saw Harry smirking.

"It was boring too. Nothing really happened, but we did find this stray dog on our door step." She stated excitedly. Seamus, Dean and Neville looked at her strangely. Dean was about to ask her about it when the first years came through the door and the sorting ceremony began.

* * *

Dumbledore stood up and moved to his podium. "Before we beginning our feast I'd like to make a few announcements. First of all I'd like to welcome Professor R., who has taken the post of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. And I'd also like to welcome Professor Alison Flynn. Who agreed to be our substitute Professor for this term. Good luck Professors." Alison and Remus both stood up at the same time, bowed for a moment then sat back down as the great hall applauded. "Also, from order by the Ministry of Magic, Dementors will play host to the castle." Students started talking amongst themselves as Dumbledore continued. "A word of caution: dementors are vicious creatures. They will not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It's not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. But you know happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, when one only remembers to turn on the light." After Dumbledore finished his beginning of the year speech, food appeared on the tables. Students started grabbing at the food hungrily.

Ten minutes have passed and students were talking furiously amongst themselves. Alyssa took her goblet in hand and pressed it against her lips, taking a sip.

"I see our little Alyssa has a crush on little ol' Seamus." Harry taunted in her ear. This comment caused Alyssa to choke on her pumpkin juice. She started coughing furiously, which caused stairs from Seamus, Neville, Ron, Dean, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins. Harry's eyes went wide as he stood up and walked behind Alyssa, patting her back.

Alison was talking to McGonagall, when she noticed Alyssa was coughing. She turned her head and looked at Harry patting her back. Alison stood up quickly and was about to make her way over there, but Remus stopped her. She looked at him strangely.

"What? Why'd you stop me?"

"Because."  
"Because why?"

"Because, if you go over there, one, it'll embarrass her in front of her friends. Two, kids would think that she'll get special treatment because her mother is a professor. Three, they'll all think she's a mummy's girl." Remus explained to the curly haired woman. Alison glared at him then looked at Alyssa, noticing that she had stopped coughing and was not standing up, scolding Harry. Alison sighed and sat back down in her seat. "See I told you everything would be fine." Remus smiled as he took a sip of his drink. Alison glared at him, then turned back to McGonagall to continue their conversation.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"Alyssa yelled as she stood up and hit him on the arm. "How dare you say such things!"

"Ow! Hey! No hitting!" Harry laughed as Alyssa kept hitting him on the arms. The Gryffindors around them started laughing, while the Slytherins were laughing as well, because Harry was getting hit by a girl. "Look, sorry!" He laughed and he caught her hands. "Stop!" He smiled, still laughing. To him the scene was quite funny. "I'm sorry alright." He moved closer to her. "But you can't deny that you have a thing for Seamus." He whispered in her ear. He pulled away and smirked. Alyssa glared and hit him again.

"I do not! Don't say such ridiculous things!" Alyssa yelled as she took her seat next to Seamus. She took her goblet and took another sip of her juice. Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Ron laughed at the scene.

"Oi, Flynn, why so red eh? Did Potter reject your love?" Draco Malfoy sneered in amusement. Alyssa turned around and glared at him then turned to face Ron. "I'm guessing it's true, since your not denying anything." He taunted. Alyssa's friends looked at her as she refilled her cup. Malfoy kept throwing taunts at her, while she stood up and walked right in front of him. She thrusted her cup and dumped her pumpkin juice all over him. "YOU MUDBLOOD! HOW DARE YOU, I'LL..." Draco yelled as he stood up, and the two teens already had their wands out pointing to one another. They glared at each other. Grey eyes peered into piercing blue ones. And piercing blue ones peered into grey ones. This scene caught the attentions of the professors as they stood up. Harry stood behind Alyssa and pulled grabbed her shoulders.

"He's not worth it Alyssa, just ignore him." He mumbled to her. At this point the Great Hall grew quiet, and every one was staring at the scene before them. Alyssa glared at Draco as she lowered her wand.

"Haha, I knew I'll win. Your too scared to fac-" Alyssa grabbed Crabbe's goblet and and thrusted the liquid on Malfoy. She turned around and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Draco glared at her and sat back down. "I'll get you soon, Flynn, just you wait mudblood." He sneered.

All the professors sat down. Alison knew she was going to have a long talk with Alyssa later. She turned to Remus.

"And what did you say about her not getting into trouble because I'm here?" She asked angerly. "Obviously she doesn't care if I'm here or not, she's still going to get into trouble." Alison snapped at Remus. Remus looked down at his plate then back at her.

"It seems that, you are right Mrs. Flynn." Dumbledore state. "Even with your presence, your daughter still manages to make a scene, and to get into trouble. I highly doubt that will change." He smiled softly. Alison heard McGonagall sigh as she rubbed her temples.

"She's a gifted student, but she's to much like her father. How can you deal with he-"

"I don't even know." Alison sighed as she rested her head on her hand.

* * *

Seamus ran up the stairs as the rest of the third year followed.

"Fortuna Major." Seamus ordered. But the fat lady ignored him, and kept on singing, badly at that. Harry stopped on the other side of Seamus, Alison was right inbetween the two boys, and every one else was behind him.

"She won't let me in! She just won't!" He complained as he turned to the crowed and leaned against the rail

"Fortuna Major." Harry ordered. But the fat lady ignored him and continued singing.

"Fortuna Major."  
"No, wait wait." The fat lady insisted, then continued to sing badly.

"Fortuna Major."

"Just wait!" She then continued to sing. This time she went all the way up. It sounded like a screeching banshee. Every one held their hands over their ears.

"FORTUNA MAJOR!" Harry ordered again, but with more frustration in his voice.

"Alright alright, in you go."

"Thank you!" Harry thanked her as every one flooded in the common room. "She still doing it, after three years, I mean . . ."

"I can't believe it. She still does that. . ." Seamus stated at the same time as Harry.

"She can't even sing!" They stated in unison.

"Exactly." Again, in unison. Alyssa laughed at them, as she walked behind. They looked over their shoulders, and she continued laughing as they all walked up the stair case.

* * *

"Oi. . . I've got a secret." Harry called, in the boys dormitory. Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville turned to look at him strangley.

"What is it mate?" Asked Ron as he sat on his bed.

"I think I know who Alyssa fancies." Harry smirked. Dean and Neville looked at each other then at Harry.  
"Yeah we all know that." Dean stated. Harry just looked at him strangely.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, every one can tell she fancies you." Neville laughed. Harry looked confused, then turned to Ron, he just shrugged. Harry shook his head.

"No! Who she REALLY fancies." Harry smirked as he sat on his bed. At this point the other three boys were sitting on theirs as well.

"C'mon 'Arry, tell us then." Seamus laughed, wanting to know who his female friend liked so he could taunt her later on.

"Well if you want to know so much. He's in this room." At this point all the boys were looking at each other. Harry smirked and stood up from his bed. "He's been in all her classes sinc first year." Again, all the boys looked at each other. Harry looked at every single one of them. "Aaaand." He added on. All the boys groaned.

"C'mon Harry, just tell us!" Neville said with anxiety.

"It's our ol' Irish friend." Harry started as he turned to Seamus. "Mr. Seamus Finnigan!" Seamus just laughed, as did every one else.

"C'mon Harry, who is it really?" Seamus laughed. Harry stopped smirking and put on a straight face.

"It's you Seamus." This got all the boys to stop laughing. Seamus sat up and looked at Harry.

"Seriously?" He asked, with heat rising up to his face. Dean laughed loudly.

"Ha ha! By Seamus' reaction, he must fancy her too!" Dean laughed again, at this point all the boys were laughing.

"Oi! I don't fancy her." Seamus yelled, but didn't last long until he started laughing as well. Just then the door to the boys dormitory opened, and it got quiet really quickly.

". . . Uh. . . Hi?" Alyssa's voice was heard. All the boys looked at her with horror on their face.

"Aly... what on earth are you doing in here!" Ron shouted. "You should knock before just opening the door like that! We could've been naked!" That comment caused Alyssa to laugh.

"Yeah right, it's not like any of you guys have anything that's worth seeing."Alyssa looked at the boys weirdly. All the boys looked hurt, and or offended.

"Hey, we're not boys anymore!"Seamus stated as he stood up. "We're men." He stated proudly as he pounded a fist on his palm. All the others nodded, and Alyssa just laughed.

"Well believe what you want." She controlled her self. She stopped laughing and then put on a strait face. "Any way, the reason for me '_barging_' in on your '_manly_' time, is because some of us _woman_ are playing a game, wanted to know if you _men_ wanted to play." She offered.

"What game is it?" asked Ron.

"Some muggle game Hermione was tell us about." She started then turned to Dean. "You've might've heard it Dean, it's called dare or truth..." she said, not quite remembering what it's called.

"Truth or Dare?" Dean corrected.

"Yes that's the one." She smiled. "So do you guys want to play? Or are you to _manly_ to play games with us girls?" She laughed. The boys looked at each other then at her. They took this as a chance to find out if Alyssa really did like Seamus or Harry, or even both, or neither of them.

"Sure." Harry smirked as the five boys got off their beds and walked over to the door. They followed Alyssa down the stair cases, and into the common room, where Hermione, Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender all sat.

* * *

"Oh oh, I've got one!" Ginny, who was sitting next to Parvati and Hermione, laughed. She looked at Alyssa, who was sitting between Dean and Seamus. Alyssa looked at Ginny with cation. "Alyssa." she smirked. Alyssa raised an eye brow at the younger girl."

"yes..?"

"Pick one." Every one was staring at Alyssa. She blushed, at the attention.

"uh...the question one!" She answered. Ginny giggled.

"Who is it that you fancy." All the boys sat up eagerly, wanting to know. Since they were talking about it, only moments before they were began playing the game an hour ago. The five boys stared at her intensely. Alyssa caught on to this and looked around quickly, as her face burned.

"Uh...can I switch?"

"Would you rather kiss some of the boys?" Parvati questioned, giggling. At that Alyssa's face became as red as the furniture in the common room.

"Uh...I'll just answer the question." Alyssa mumbled.

"So who do you fancy?" Harry smirked. She glared at him then she sighed.

"He's in Gryffindor. That's all I'm going to say."  
"No! That's not aloud!" Dean shouted as he sat up quickly. This caused every one to stare at him strangely. " I mean, you have to answer the question, with the FULL truth, or suffer the penalty!" Dean stated. "isn't that how it goes?" Hermione nodded and looked at Alyssa.

"Sorry Al. He's right. You've got to answer fully, or else the penalty."

"What exactly is the penalty?" Alyssa asked.

"You have to sleep in the boys dormitory." Lavender smirked. Alyssa's face burned even more. She just sat there pondering on what she wanted her choice to be. She sighed.

"Okay I give." She stated. All the boys listened intensely, expecting to hear Harry's or Seamus' name. "I guess I'm bunking with you _men_ tonight." She smiled shyly. All the boys groaned. "Oi! I'm not that bad! Am I?" She asked, as she looked at the girls. They just shook their heads.

"It's nothing..we don't mi-" Ron started.

"But it's against schoo-" Neville started.

"So. Boys penalty, you'll have to skinny dip in the black lake." Alyssa smirked. Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Neville looked at her weirdly while Dean looked horrified.

"What's 'skinny dipping'?" Ron asked. All the girls laughed.

"That's when you swim naked Ron. That's not a good thing, especially around girls!" Dean told him, with a horrified look. All the boys face pailed.

* * *

"Oh that's a monkey!" Ron stated as Seamus ate a green sweet, then started sounding like a monkey, while doing chicken movements. All the guys and Alyssa laughed.

"Gimme one!" Alyssa laughed. Seamus handed her a pink one. She went to take it, and their hands brushed briefly and she blushed slightly. Ron who was sitting next to her, noticed this smirked. She poped the sweet in her mouth. "Meow!" She clapped her hand over her mouth. "Meow!" Her face burned as red as the curtains, as she kept meowing for a few moments. All the guys were laughing as she glared at them. Neville took one, and coughed up elephant noises. Then it was Ron's turn, his face scrunched up, and he roared. This caused Alyssa to scream and jump, which caused her to fall off the bed. All the boys laughed at her again, she just just through the pillow beside her and through it at Seamus.

"Oi I wanna try one of them.." Ron said, but it was to late since Harry already popped a red candy in his mouth. His face scrunched up. Alyssa grabbed onto Ron's legs, ready for a loud roar, but Harry's face became dark red, and steam came out of his ears.

"Look at his face! Haha!" All the boys and girl started laughing and Harry through a pillow at Ron. The six of them got up and started throwing things at each other.

* * *

**Well that was chapter two, it was put up sooner than I thought it'll be. Any way, I need review people! Any way.**

**Since I have part of chapter three written, I'll give you a short little preview.**

_"Whoa! Knock me off my broom stick and call me Malfoy!"_

**Well I hope those will want you to read more!**

**Any way I hope you enjoyed, and REVIEW! **

**Hope you enjoyed again.**

**Love,**

** Alyssa.  
**


	3. Ridikkulus Kisses and Halter Dresses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, sadly but I do own Alison, and Alyssa Ha!. Any way, I'm sorry for such the long wait. I write the chapters out on paper first and I just finished it, and I'm so sorry for the wait.  
**

_"Alison you know you'll have to face him sooner or later. You can't keep avoiding him." Remus told her. She knew that he was right, he was always right. Alison looked at him, then sighed._

_"I can't Remus it'll be awkward." She whined. "Maybe I should just drop out of The Marauders, I don't deserve it any more-"_

_"Whoa! Knock me off my broom and call me Malfoy!" James' voice was heard. Alison and Remus turned around and saw James, Sirius, and Peter. Alison's face went red as she sunk down in her seat. "Alison Elizabeth Jane Flynn! Not a Marauder!" James gasped. "Now we can't have that!" He smirked as he plopped down next to Alison on the couch. Sirius and Peter made their way towards them. Peter went over to the arm chair closes to the fireplace, while Sirius sat down on the arm of the couch next to James. Alison just crossed her arms and sunk even more into her seat. James draped an arm around her shoulders and brought him closer to her. "C'mon Messrs, Life here at Hogwarts wont be fun with out you, and you not being a Marauder, wells thats just bloody mental!" this comment caused Alison to smiled smally. "Ah! I got her to smile, yeah I'm the best!"James boasted._

_"Why would you quit being a Marauder now? After everything we've done in the past three years?" Peter asked. Alison looked at him, she could tell that the plump boy was hurt. Alison sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair._

_"Peter's right." it was Sirius' turn to speak. Alison just looked up at him, with a strange look. "I mean, we just figured out how to chance into our animegi form perfectly and you want to give all that hard work up? For what?!" He shouted. He wasn't happy, and Alison knew it. She looked away from Sirius and stared into the flames in the fireplace. All four boys sighed. Remus stood up and looked down at her. He lent down and kissed the crown of her head. He gave a smile and headed up the stairs to the boys dormitory. The other three boys looked at her and sighed again. A few moments passed and Alison turned around. She gasped when she saw Sirius still sitting on the arm of the couch._

_"What...what are you still doing down here?" She stuttered._

_"I wanted tot talk to you." he told her as he took a seat next to her._

_"And what would that be?"_

_"I broke up with Penople."_

_"What...What!? You broke up with her? Why?! You two were so in love!"_

_"Like you and Remus?" he questioned. Alison just looked down._

_"No...maybe. But, there wasn't as much chemistry between Remus and I, not like there was between you and Genly."Alison explained, and Sirius just gave her a look, then smirked._

_"Well I don't think there was 'Chemistry' between us." He whispered to her as he got closer to the curly dark haired girl._

_Alison's breath quickened as the two grew closer and closer. Sirius took this chance and grasped his lips with his. Sirius eyes closed as did Alison's. A few moments passed and kiss deepened greatly. Sirius was practically on top of Alison, and Alison's arms were rapped around Sirius' neck, pulling him closer to her. Minutes later, the were interrupted by some one clearing their throat. They broke apart and looked up and saw James there smirking._

_"Padfoot, I know you're in love with our Messrs, but don't suck her pretty face off." He joked. Alison blushed while Sirius just laughed._

_

* * *

  
_

Alison woke up and looked around her. She grabbed her wrist watch and looked at the time. It was six-thirty in the morning. She got out of bed and got ready for the day. She shook her head, she had to stop having all the memories of the past. They have been coming a lot more then normal. _Maybe it's because Sirius escaped Azkaban.._ she thought. Alison walked out of her room and made her way to Remus'. She knocked on the door, when she heard a muffled 'Come in." Alison opened the door. She smiled at the honey haired man, as he looked up and smiled at her as well.

"Good morning Messrs.." He greeted her as she walked over to him.

"Good morning Moony. She greeted him back.

"Did you have nice sleep? Considering the fact that you've been having dreams about the past."

"It was good...this time the dream wasn't that bad." She sighed. Alison sat down on Remus' bed and he sat down next to her.

"Are you going to tell Alyssa?"

"Tell her about what? The fact that I'm having nightmares about my past?"

"Yes and no. I mean...Are you going to tell her about you, and who her father REALLY is."

"Oh.." And silence reigned over them. Alison didn't what she should do. "I don't know Remus, I..I can't tell her."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't need to know."

"Yes she does need to know!" He argued. "In Fact she deserves to know. Even Harry knows who is father is and what he looks like! Alyssa doesn't even know her own fathers name!" He raised his voice louder then he should have, he knew that when Alison glared at him.

"She's better off not kno-"

"No she's not!" Remus shouted. He stood up and faced her. Alison needs to know! You can't keep this big of a secret away from her any longer! This time Alison was on her feet glaring harder at Remus.

"She's MY daughter Remus, not yours!" She shouted at him. "So don't tell me what I should or shouldn't say to her!" She shouted even louder as she stormed out of his room and she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Alyssa woke up and looked around, not remembering where she was. She sat up and looked to her right, and she saw a mattress Alyssa yawned as she stood up and looked around. _That's right, I'm in the boys dorms. _She thought. Alyssa tiptoed quietly to the door, opened it, and stepped out. After she closed the door behind her, she walked down the hall to the girls dorms. She opened the door and looked around, since she didn't know what time it was. Hermione stood there brushing her hair. She looked up when the door opened and smiled to Alyssa.

"So how was the night with the boys?" Hermione asked curiously, and Alyssa just smirked.

"It was bloody brilliant! They are so much fun!" Alyssa babbled on and on to Hermione as she got ready for their fist day of classes. Hermione and Alyssa walked into the great and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"So Alyssa, now that we're alone." Hermione started as the curly haired girl looked at the darked haired one. Alyssa raised an eyebrow. Hermione opened her mouth but got interrupted.

"Alyssa Lily Sirisa Flynn!" Alyssa flinched as she heard her mothers voice. Alyssa cowardly looked at her mother.

"Good morn-"

"Don't you 'Good morning' me! What was that little scene at Dinner last night! I thought maybe just maybe that you'll stay out of trouble this year. But no! You go and make a scene! What were you thinking? You could've gotten your self detention on the fist night!" Alison scolded. Everyone that was in the great hall stopped eating and stared at them. Harry, and Ron made their way to the girls. Harry sat next to Hermione while Ron sat next to Alyssa. The boys looked at Alison then at Alyssa and then burst out laughing.. Alison glared at them "And what is so funny to you two?!" she snapped. The two boys just stopped laughing and became silent. An angry girl was barley tolerable, but an angry mother, that's a completely different story.

"Nothing mam..."Harry muttered.

" I thought so..."Alison stated as she turned to her daughter and glared. "And I thought better of my own daughter!" Alyssa's head went down in shame as her mother said this.

"Sorry mum.." Alyssa apologized as Alison sighed and laid a hand on her daughters shoulder.

"Now, have a good day alight sweetie?"

"Mum! Don't call me that!" Alison cracked a small smile.

"Alight alight! I'll see you later then yeah?" Alyssa nodded as Alison walked away.

"Wow, now we know where Alyssa got her looks from." Neville states as he took a seat on the other side of Alyssa. Alyssa jumped slightly and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I mean your mum is pretty and you look like her, so your pretty, not like you've never been pretty it's jus-"

" I get it Neville, thank you I guess." Alyssa blushed slightly, since she's not used to getting complements. Dean and Seamus walked up to the group and sat down. After breakfast they got up and walked out of the Great Hall and into the corridors. They made their way into Divination and sat down.

* * *

Alison sat on the steps watching Remus teach the older students. She smiled at the scene before her. Remus had this aura of enjoyment and happiness around him. She's only seen him like this when ever he was around Alyssa. Alison could tell Remus enjoyed teaching, and he was good at it. Not to mention the students have already taken a liking to him.

_"Okay, tell me again why we're sneaking to the kitchens?" asked a young Alison of the age of thirteen._

_"Because I want to tel you something!" a thirteen year old Remus told her. "Now be quiet, if we any one, especially Filch, catches us. One, we'll get detention. Two, James will get his invisibility cloak confiscated. And lastly, we wont' be able to do our Marauding ways anymore!"He explained. Alison nodded as they walked down the dark corridors. They heard a noise behind them. They stopped suddenly and stood still, looking all around them. They kept on walking until a fluffy cat walked in front of them and sat there. Remus and Alison walked backwards, very slowly and quietly. Mrs. Norris stood up and followed them. They turned a corner and came across a closet. Remus opened the door, and the two backed up inside it. Remus closed the door and yanked the cloak off them._

_"Sorry Messrs."_

_"It's alright Moony, you didn't plan this.."_

_"No not getting caught, but. . .what I was going to tell you." Alison looked at hi with confusion. "I...I wanted to tell you that I..."  
"I think he's gone." Alison stated as she looked out of the little room. She closed the door and smile at the honey haired boy. "You'll get to tell me the way you planned on after all eh Remus? Alison smiled at him. He smiled back as he placed the invisibility cloak back over them. They stepped out of the closet and down the corridor. After a few minutes they reached the kitchens. Remus and Alison sat at the table while the Hogwarts elf's brew hot chocolate._

_"So what was it you wanted to tell me Remy?" Alison reminded him, as his cheeks grew hot._

_"I wanted to tell you that I...I.." He stuttered as the elves gave them their hot chocolate. Alison thanked them, then gave Remus her full attention. "I. . .I. . .I fancy you Alison."Remus stuttered out. Alison's cheeks grew hot as she stared at him. "I knew I shouldn't have told you. But I wanted to tell you before Christmas.." Remus looked down to the floor._

_"Want to go to Hogsmede with me?"Alison asked out of nowhere, while blushing furiously. Remus looked up at her with complete confusion. "And NOT as friends?" She smiled at him._

_"Is Alison Elizabeth Jane Flynn asking me out to Hogsmede?" Remus joked._

_"Why yes I am. Now will you do me the honor of accompanying me to Hogsmede Remus John Lupin?"_

_"Of course my lady." he chuckled as he stood up and grabbed her hand, kissing it softly._

"Alison!" Remus' voice brought her back to reality. Alison looked up at him with an eye brow raised. "I. . .I just wanted to apologize for this morning. . ." he looked at her with his guilty look and Alison smiled at him.

"It's alright Remus you are right, she needs to know. And I will tell her, eventually. But at this present moment I just can't." She told him with sadness in her voice as he sighed and sat down next to him.

* * *

"Welcome to the noble art of Divination!" A woman with crazy unworldly blond hair. "I am Professor Trelawney, and in this class you will learn if you have the sight!" She introduced as she bumped into her little table and every one laughed.

"Get a load of her, she's probably more mental then Granger." Seamus joked, and Alyssa snorted, keeping in her laughter.

"This term we'll be learning Tasseography, the art of reading tea leaves." She explained to us. "Now grab the tea cup of the person opposite you." Seamus and Alyssa grabbed each others cups. Professor Trelawney walked around then passed Neville. "Boy, is your Grandmother quite well.." Neville just shrugged. "Give me the cup." She asked as Dean handed her the cup. She looked at it then gave a disappointed noise. She set the cup back down, while Neville and Dean both looked at it, then in the book. She walked around the room then came across Ron. "Oh oh! Your aura is pulsing! Are you in the beyond! I think you are!"

"Sure.."

"Give me the cup." She ordered. Ron gave her the cup and she gasped out of fear. "Oh oh! You...you have..then Grim!" As Professor Trelawney said that, Alyssa gave a confused look at Seamus, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"The grim? What's the grim?" Seamus asked.

"The Grim...it takes the form of a giant spectral dog."Stephan stated as he read the book. "It's one of the darkest omens of our world." After Stephan said that Alyssa and Seamus glanced at each other. Alyssa looked over at Harry, and he caught her glance. They looked at each other for a few moments then Alyssa tore her gaze away from him and looked at Seamus' cup.

* * *

Alison sat next to Remus at the Professor table. She would occasionally look at another certain dark haired girl. She smiled to herself every time she looked at her daughter and her friends.

"Alison!" Remus brought her out of her gaze for the second time that day.

"Hm..?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing..just remembering what we were like back then.."Alison smiled at the honey haired man beside her as he laughed softly looking at the four teenagers.

_"Oi James, have you seen Lily?" Alison asked the dark haired boy with glasses as he looked at her strangely._

_"Why are you asking me?" he asked her._

_"Because you're like her twenty-four seven stalker. I'm surprised you haven't peeked in the girls dorms just to watch her sleep.." Alison laughed then suddenly stopped. She looked at James with horror written all over her face. "James Harold Potter, tell me you haven't!" James blushed as he looked away. Alison glared as she slapped him and stormed out of the common room. As the portrait opened and she stepped out she bumped into Remus and Sirius._

_"Hey there Messrs.." Sirius seductively greeted her. HE wrapped an arm around her and kissed her. He pulled away and Alison smiled at him, then at Remus, forgetting why she was angry. _

_"So where are you two coming from?" she asked curiously._

_"Just the library." Remus answered. Her._

_"Sirius in the Library?" Alison snorted, holding her laughter._

_"Hey! Am I not aloud to go I the library?" Sirius asked acting offended._

_"Of course you are aloud to, but you never go willingly." Alison smirked at him. Sirius pouted and the other two Marauders laughed. Alison leaned up and kissed him quickly then escaped his grasp and hid behind Remus._

Alison smiled at the short memory then she turned to Remus. "Do you believe he really sold James and Lily out? And Killed Peter..?" Remus turned to her with a shocked look.

"What do you mean..?"

"What I mean is, do you really believe Sirius betrayed them..us?"She told him as she looked down, then back up at him. Remus looked down, he couldn't look at her. "Remus..."

"I..I don't' know. I do..but I don't." He continued to look down as he said this. " I mean, I would have never thought that Sirius would do that, but all the evidence is there. He knew where James and Lily were, and Peter..." Remus looked at Alison and sighed. "I'm sorry Alison."

"it's alright.. I was just wondering." Alison picked up something from Remus' plate and ate it. He gave her a funny, fake annoyed look, and she laughed.

* * *

"He's really laying it on thick isn't he?" Ron glared over his shoulder to Malfoy. Alyssa shook her head and made Ron face forward.

"At least Hagrid didn't get fired." Harry stated semi-positive.

"Well I heard Draco's father is furious." Hermione informed them as she looked up from her work. Alyssa sighed as she peeked over her and Ron's shoulder. She shook her head and faced forward.

"Git.." She mumbled so only the four of them could hear.

"He's been sited! He's been sited!" Seamus shouted. Every one in the area looked at him strangely.

"Who?" Alyssa asked as she scooted over, and the others got up to see the Daily Prophet.

"Sirius Black!"He answered.

"Dufftown!?" Hermione exclaimed.

"That's not to far from here.."Alyssa stated.

"Do you really think he'll come to Hogwarts?" Neville asked.

"There's Dementors at every entrance.."Dean assured Neville.

"Dementors! He got passed them once, who says he can't do it again!" Seamus stated seriously.

"Catching Sirius Black is like catching smoke.."Stephan started. "It's like catching smoke with your bare hands.." Every one looked at each other with panic and fear.

* * *

"Now that we're finally alone.." Hermione started as Alyssa looked up from her Divination book. "So since you didn't answer your truth question, I'm guessing you fancy one of them." Alyssa looked back down at her book as she felt her face grow hot. Hermione saw it and smiled largely. _'Mione really is the smartest witch of our age..and not just with school._ Alyssa thought. "So I'm right?" Hermioes smile grew as she positioned her self to face Alyssa more comfortably. "Who is it?"  
"Well it's sort of complicated. . ." Alyssa continued to look down at her book that laid across her lap.

"How so?"

"Well I . . .I fancy Harry.."

"HARRY!" She shouted which caused stares from the other students. Alyssa slapped a hand over Hermione's mouth to shut her up. Hermione smiled. " I knew it!"

"But.."  
"But what?"  
"I also fancy Seamus..."

"Well that does complicate things a bit." Hermione sated quietly. "Well who have you fancied longer? Or who do you fancy more?" Alyssa was about to reply when the common room portrait came open. Hermione and Alyssa looked up and saw Harry and Ron walking over to them. The boys sat down across from them then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Alyssa asked. Harry and Ron looked at the girls then at them selves. Harry looked at Alyssa.

"As we were walking back to the common room we saw your mum, Professor Lupin, and Snape talking in the hall way."

"It looked more like they were arguing." Ron cut in.

"Any way, do you know why they don't get along?" Harry asked Alyssa, as she stared at them.

"Why would you be asking me?"

"Well your mum knew Professor Lupin, maybe she they knew Snape." Hermione stated.

"So do you know anything?" Ron asked. Alyssa thought for a moment looking back over the previous years.

* * *

Alison sighed as she and Remus walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room. Remus sat at his desk, and Alison sighed once more from exhaustion. She walked over to Remus and plopped down on his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

_"Okay, now that we're alone.."James started. Alison looked around. They were at the quidditch pitch, at five o'clock on a school night, of course they were alone._

_"James it's five o'clock at night...on a school night for that matter. Of course we'll be alone!"Alison exclaimed, and Sirius and Peter laughed. James glared at the dark haired girl._

_"Marauders back to business!" James shouted._

_"alright alright! Lets get back to talking..." Alison smiled._

_"Okay, I think...Remus is a werewolf.." James stated. Sirius and Peter laughed but Alison didn't. Sirius and Peter stopped laughing and looked at them._

_"You guys really believe that Remus is a werewolf?" Sirius asked seriously._

_"Well all the evidence is there. It all adds up! I've read about them." Alison stated. "I mean, how can some one's mum get sick every month, for only three or four days? And not to mention it's always around the full moon." _

_"She does have a point." Peter agreed while Sirius just rolled his eyes._

_"Okay he's a were wolf...so what!"_

_"What do you mean so what?!"James exclaimed._

_"So what! Who cares if he's a werewolf or not!" Sirius exclaimed. James and Alison shook their heads._

_"You don't get it do you?" Alison snapped at the black haired boy. "there a reason Remus didn't tell us he was a were wolf!"_

_"Yeah what's that?"Sirius asked raising his voice a little._

_"He..I don't know! Maybe he thinks we'll shun him if we knew! I honestly don't know." Alison stated as she looked down at the ground. James sighed as he stood up._

_"I say we play our furry little friend a visit."James smirked as the other three stood up as well. They made their way off the Quidditch pitch and into the castle. They raced to the Library only to see Remus walking out._

_"Remus!" The four twelve year olds shouted as they stopped running. Remus looked at them, he raised one of his eye brows as he put his book in his satchel._

_"Yes? What do you guys nee-"_

_"We know what you are" James spilled. Remus' satchel slipped from his hands and onto the floor. As his bag connected to the marble floor his books spilled out._

_"Wha..what are you four talking about?"He stuttered. Alison bent down and slid his books and papers back into his brown leather bag. She picked it up and gave it back to him as she leaned in to whisper in his ear._

_"We know you're a were wolf." She whispered. She leaned away and smiled softly at him. Remus gripped his bag and looked at his friends._

_"You guys don't mind?"_

_"No! Why would we mind?" Peter asked._

_"I..I just thought that if you guys knew you should shun me, wouldn't accept me." He confessed as he bowed his head in shame. Alison smiled sadly at him. She wrapped her arms around shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug._

_"We're friends mate." Sirius told him, then he smiled. "And friends don't abandon each other."Remus smiled and tightly hugged Alison back._

"That lier.." Alison spat under breath, that Remus heard because she was on his shoulder. Remus just gave her a weird look.

"What and who are you talking about?"

"Sirius." Alison gripped Remus' shirt tightly. "He...He told us that we were friends, and friend s don't abandon each other. That lier." Alison buried her face in Remus' neck as he wrapped his arms around her. After a while Alison lifted her head and smiled at him. "Thanks Rem." Alison went to kiss his cheek, as he went to kiss hers. The moment they both moved their heads their lips connected. For a few long moments their lips stayed connected. Remus brought him self back and pulled away. Alison blinked and looked at him, she got off his lap and walked around the desk.

"Alison...I'm...sorry..I didn't mea-"

"No, Remus.. It's alright it wasn't your fault." Alison paced back a forth for a few moments. She finally stopped pacing and looked at the honey haired man sitting down in front of her. "Well I'm going to go to bed..Night..Moony." She smiled ans went to kiss his cheek goodnight.

"Night Messrs." Remus kissed her cheek in return and watched her exit the room.

* * *

Alyssa snapped out of her memory and she shook hr head. "Nope sorry I don't know anything." she apologized. Harry and Ron looked a little disappointed. Harry looked up at Alyssa and smirked.

"Hey Lyss..I noticed you were sneaking glances at Seamus.." Harry smirked and Alyssa looked back down at her book. He had caught her, but the main thing that was on her mind, was did he catch her looking at him...?  
"Yeah so? What of it?"

"Do you fancy Sea-"

"Alyssa!" Hermione shouted randomly. The three teenagers looked at her strangely. "You promised you'll study a head in Transfiguration with me!"Alyssa looked at her weirdly then at Ron and Harry then back at Hermione, who was still waiting for her reply. Hermione nodded her head towards the stair case and Alyssa got the message.

"Right!Transfiguration.." Alyssa smiled nervously at the boys and followed Hermione to the stair case. She turned around and looked back at the them. "We'll see you two at supper." Alyssa turned around and walked up the stairs to the girls dormitories. Alyssa walked into the room and saw Hermione sitting on her bed. Alyssa walked over to her own bed and sat on it, across from Hermione.

"So how are we going to settle your little problem?"

"I dunno 'Mione...it's really hard...I mean I see the two of them almost every waking moment of the day! I can't just choose and get over the other one!"

"Well when did you first start liking Harry?"

"Well I got a little school girl crush on him in first year, so I guess you could say since first year."

"And Seamus?"

"Well I started to crush on him at the end of last year before you got petrified.."Hermione looked at Alyssa then thought to herself.

"Well you've like Harry the longest and the two of you are really close..."  
"That's the problem!"Alyssa sighed out of frustration. She stood up and started pacing. "If I tell Harry how I feel he'll do one of two things. One: he'll laugh in my face."She started to list as she stopped in front Hermione, holding up her index finger. "And two: He'll reject me saying that we should only be friends." She held her up her second finger as well. Hermione sighed and looked up at the dark haired girl.

"Alyssa, listen to me. One: Harry wouldn't laugh at you. You know he isn't like that!" Alyssa knew Hermione was right, she's always right. "And two: Yeah maybe, but you shouldn't give up. I mean for all you know Harry could like you back." Alyssa stopped pacing and gave Hermione a 'Are- you- really-serious!' look.

"Come on Hermione, are you serious? Have you seen the way he acts around me? He treats me like I'm one of the guys!"

"Boys are just weird! Alyssa they like to hide the true way they feel."Hermione told her. Alyssa sighed again as shes at down on the edge of her bed. Alyssa looked at her wrist watch and sighed once again. It was almost time for dinner, Alyssa stood up as did Hermione. They walked over to the door and Hermione laid a hand on Alyssa's shoulder. She turned around and looked at her bushy haired friend, and gave her a weird look.

"What is it Herms?"

"You should tell him.."

* * *

"Oi Ron do you think Alyssa fancies Seamus?" Harry asked the red headed boy. Ron looked at Harry.

"Dunno mate. She could but I think she doesn't." Ron shrugged. Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron. "I mean,I think she likes some one else..."

"But who.." Harry stumbled in his thoughts.

"Well...he has to be in Gryffindor." Harry nodded in agreement.

"And he had to be one of us that played that game."

"Why do you say that?"  
"Because she didn't say the blokes name around us, meaning she must like one of us. But who is it?"

"I think it's..."Ron started but kept it to him self. Harry looked at him with an raised eyebrow.

"Who do you think it is?"

"...You." Ron mumbled. Harry just stared at him with wide eyes.

"You're joking right?" but Ron just gave him a look.

"Sorry mate, but I Really do think Alyssa fancies you." Ron stated. Harry sighed as he leaned back into his seat on the couch. A few minutes later Hermione and Alyssa emerged from the stair case.

Harry and Ron stood up and the four walked out of the common room and into the great hall.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Alyssa arrived in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room. They looked at the chalk board and sighed. As the room filled with students Alison emerged from the office. She walked down the steps and in front of the chalk board. She stood there patiently waiting for the students to quiet down. Once the class became silent she spoke.

"As many of you have already read we will be heading to the a bigger space for your lesson." She spoke professionally. Alison made her way through the crowds of students and then she finally reached the door. "Now will you please follow me." Alison ordered as she opened the door and walked out. She stopped for a moment and looked over her shoulder. " And the last person out, please close the door." She smiled sweetly as she continued down the corridor and the students followed. They reached a room and she stopped. Alison's hand touched the door knob when some one spoke up.

"This is the staff room! Students aren't allowed to go in there!" Alison smirked at her daughters voice.

"Students are only allowed in with permission from a staff member, or allowed to enter with a staff member. And since you are coming with me you are there for allowed in the staff room." Alison heard a few snickers and snorts from the students. She opened the door and there stood Lupin setting down a record player. He turned his attention to the opened door. He nodded his head at Alison and she walked to him. Remus mumbled something to her and she nodded. Alison turned around and walked over to a near boy desk and sat down. Lupin looked at all the students who were crowding the door.

"Come come in!"Remus instructed, and the students waltzed in to the room. Across from the students, by Remus, was a wardrobe with a mirror as a door. The wardrobe shook and a few students jumped.

"Now can any one venture a guess of what's inside?" Lupin asked the class.

"That's a Bogart that is.."

"Correct, well done Mr. Thomas." Lupin congratulated. "Now can any one tell me what a Bogart looks like?"

"Nobody knows." Hermione suddenly answered. Ron, Harry, and Alyssa whipped their heads towards her.

"When did you get here?"Ron asked her. He turned to Harry and Alyssa and they just shrugged.

"They're shape shifters, they take the form of the thing the person fears the most, that's why they are so terr-"

"So terrifying, yes." Professor Lupin finished. "Theres a certain charm against the Bogart." He informed them as he paced in front of the class. "Lets practice it, with out wands please." He told them. "Repeat after me...Ridikkulus."

"Ridikkulus" the class repeated.

"Now, the char isn't enough. What really finishes a Bogart is laughter. You must change it to a form that is amusing." he taught. "Neville, will you join me up here please." Neville looked around nervously as he made his way through the crowded students, and stepped up in front of Lupin. "Now Neville, what is it you fear the very most?" he asked the thirteen year old. Neville mumbled something, that nobody could here. "What was that..?"

"Professor Snape." After he said that, every one laughed.

"Yes, he frightens all.." Remus chuckled. "Neville you live with your Grandmother correct?"  
"Yes..but I don't want that Bogart to turn into her either.."  
"No..no it wont. Picture Professor Snape in your grandmothers cloths.."  
"She carries a red hand bag..." He started but Lupin shook his head.

"We don't need to hear...if you see it..we'll see it." Lupin told him as he walked to Neville and whispered something in his hear. Remus pulled out his wand and flicked it slightly, and the wardrobe door opened. Then a second later, out came a Professor Snape look alike.

"Neville, get your wand ready..."

"Ridikkulus!" Neville exclaimed as he flicked his wand. In a matter of seconds the Snape Bogart's outfit changed to a horrible green suit. He wore a hat, with what it seemed like a bird on it, black heels, and what Neville said, a red handbag. The class burst out in laughter at the sight.

"Ha ha! Every one form a line.." He instructed. "Great job Neville, back of the line." Every one pushed and shoved each other to get a good place in the line. Lupin turned on the record player and turned around to look at who was first. "Right Ron, go ahead." Ron looked around then stepped forwards. The Bogart changed shape, which happened to turn out to be a giant black and red spider. Ron whimpered as he got fiddled for his wand. "Wand at the ready. Ron, wand at the ready." Remus instructed as he made this gesture as if he was about to pounce on something. Ron pulled out his wand. Ron continued to whimper then flicked his wand.

"Ridikkulus.."Ron exclaimed. Then the Bogart suddenly had roller skates on, and was attempting to stay standing. Every one laughed as Ron turned around. Alyssa flashed him a smiled, as Ron walked passed, returning it to her, and high-fiving Harry.

"Ha ha! Alyssa your up!" Alyssa stepped up slowly, closing her eyes. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and saw a splitting image of Harry. She looked behind her, to see the class confused, as well as her three best friends. She turned forwards and looked at the Bogart. She gulped as the Harry Bogart walked towards her smirking evilly.

"Alyssa, Alyssa. Why do you even bother fancying me. You know I would never return your feelings. But then again why would I even want to return you friendship? Your quiet half the time, your not even smart. Your worthless." At this time Alyssa had tears at the corner of her eyes. Alison was already next to Lupin about to step in. "Why did I even let my self befriend you? You should just go and give your self to Voldimort. He probably doesn't even want you..maybe you should just go and di-"

"Ridikkulus!" Alyssa shouted. Suddenly the Harry Bogart's cloths changed from the school robes to a mini red halter dress and red high heels. Every one in the room burst out in laughter

"Great! Next, Parvati!" Remus exclaimed with enthusiasm. Alyssa walked passed Harry. He looked at her, and gave her a smile. She smiled back and stood behind Ron. Parvati stood up, and her Bogart changed to a snake. She charmed it, and it turned into a Jack-in-the-box. Parvati walked behind me and Harry walked up. The Bogart stayed as a clown for a about a minute, then it changed into a Dementor. In a flash Lupin was in front of Harry. The Dementor Bogart changed into a full moon. "Ridikkulus!" Remus shouted as the full moon turned into a balloon that was set loose. Every one ducked and Remus made it go back into the wardrobe. "I'm afraid that's all we have time for today, now you can collect your books at the back of the class. You're dismissed." Ron and Alyssa grabbed two books each, and waited for Harry and Hermione. Harry and Hermione came over to them, and Hermione took one from Ron and Harry took one from Alyssa. They walked out of the staff room and into the corridor. They walked down the hall way in their way to Transfiguration.

"So, Alyssa." Harry started. Alyssa looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why was your Bogart me?" He laughed. Alyssa shrugged and ran away from them, then the other three ran after her.

* * *

**A/N: Again sorry for the wait, and I hope you liked this chapter. I will try my best to finish writing chapter four by the week end...if not..then I will next week. Reviews please!! ^ ^**

**Alyssa  
**


	4. ELSB

**A/N: I'm sooooooooooo sorry for the LOOOOOOOONG wait, but when I had started writing this chapter, I had to get ready for exams, and I had gotten out of the mood to write. I'm so sorry. But it's up now and I really hope you'll enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: All H.P. Rites go to J., and Warnerbrothers pictures. But Alison and Alyssa go to me ;D.**

**

* * *

  
**

A month has passed and the Defense Against the Dark Arts that had taken place at the beginning of the term was all people could talk about. It had become the most popular class, and Professor Lupin was the best teacher they had yet for that class. Not to mention Professor Flynn was very poplear, right next to Lupin. As September rolled on by, October came quicker than expected. Excitement filled Hogwarts on October first. Quidditch season was starting, and the first Hogsmeade trip was set at the end of the month, on Halloween. This excited people even more, because the Halloween feast was one of the great things students, and most teachers, look forward to. Alyssa sighed as she and Harry walked into the Gryffindor Common room. She had just spent the last few hours outside on the Quidditch pitch watching Harry practice and she was happy to be I a warm environment again.

"So 'Lyssa..."Started Ron. Alyssa opened her eyes and looked at her red headed friend.

"Yes Ronald?"

"What do you want for your birthday?" He asked her. _That's right. My birthday is coming up_ she thought to her self.

"I don't know really. Haven't given it much thought." She told him honestly. "Actually I forgot all about it, since theres so much happening with school, and Sirius Black. I sort of just, forgot." Harry and Hermione looked at her as well as Ron. Alyssa just looked at them strangely. "What?"  
"You forgot your won birthday? Is that even possible?" Rona asked astonished. Alyssa just shrugged. "So now that you remembered what kind of things do you want? I mean first year we didn't know it was your birthday until the actual day of it it, and last year we gave your gifts way to early to really make is special." Ron told her, while Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I really don't want anything. Your guys' letters and hand made cards are special, special to me." Alyssa told them and it was the truth. She enjoyed her birthday cards which she received over the summer. She thought that those were great and special enough for her.

"But since we can actually go to Hogsmeade we an actually buy you something to go with the hand made cards." Ron went on.

" I don't need anything! Okay!" Alyssa argued with them all night and almost all of the following day.

* * *

October went by fast and it was now October thirty-first. The Hogsmeade trip, Halloween, and Alyssa's birthday. Alyssa sat in the empty Defense Against the Dark Arts class room. She folded her arms and buried her face in them, then she sighed. _Today is Hogsmeade and I loose my permission slip_ She thought angerly at her self Then she heard a door open, and Alyssa looked up and saw that it was Lupin's office door.

"Alyssa...What are you doing here?" Alison asked with confusion in her voice as she fixed her shirt, but it wasn't HER shirt. _That wasn't the same shirt I saw her wearing this morning at breakfast._ Alyssa thought as she narrowed here eyes slightly. A second later Remus came out and he placed a hand on Alison's back then whispered something to her. Alison smiled at him and whisper something back to him. This caused Alyssa to narrow her eyes even more. _Mum couldn't be dating Remus can she?Now, she can't be!_ Alyssa stood up quickly which caused attention of the two adults. Remus and Alison looked at her with confusion. Alyssa then ran out of the room and into the corridor. She ran around the corner then came in contact with some one.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was go-Malfoy!" She glared at the blond haired boy.

"Watch where you're going you mud-Flynn!" He glared at the wavy dark haired girl.

"Do you have to get going to Hogsmeade?" The both asked, then they glared at each other again.

"Ladies first." Malfoy stated coldly.

"Why thank you Draco Malfoy, I didn't think you had manors." Alyssa stated coldly, narrowing her eyes at him. "Aren't you supposed to get going to Hogsmeade?" She asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question." He stated with the same coldness in his voice. They stood there and glared at each other. "And as a matter of fact, I was heading to the main entrance right before you bumped into me." He told her in an all high and mighty like voice. She just scoffed sound. "What about you, your smart, you should know that the entrance is in the opposite direction then where you were headed."

"I know. I'm not going to Hogsmeade. I lost my permission slip." She answered.

"Your mother is a professor, why not just ask for a new one. I would"

"Well Malfoy, you and I aren't the same. Nor would we EVER be the same." Malfoy just gave her an evil look and started to walk away, but he stopped right next to her. "Oh, and Flynn. You and I are more alike then you know. Think about that." He whispered in my ear before walking off to the entrance. Alyssa's face flushed slightly as she felt his hot breath on her neck as he spoke to her.

"Oi Alyssa!" A males voice interrupted her thoughts She shook her head and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione. "What's the matter?" Ron asked her. Alyssa just shook her head.

"It's nothing, don't worry." She answered him.

"Why was that git Malfoy talking to you?" Harry asked.

"I bumped into him. He was just telling me off. No worries Harry." She assured him as she smiled at him, and at her other two friends. "Any way, where are you guys headed?"

"Well 'Mione and I are going to Hogsmeade." Ron started as he nudged his head toward Hermione. "Are you going?" Alyssa shook her head no.

"Nope, lost my slip." She answered sadly.

"Hear that Harry, I guess you wont be alone today." Ron nudged Harry. Alyssa looked down at her feet then her head shot up.

"I think I've got a way for you to go Hogsmeade Harry."

"But what about you?"

"I don't have a slip. But come on lets go!" Alyssa said as she and the trio ran down to the entrance. The halted to a stop when they reached the entrance of the castle where they saw Filch, McGonagall, and Professor Flynn. "Mum!" Alison turned around and raised an eye brow.

"Yes?" She asked the four thirteen year old Gryffindors. Ron and Hermione quickly walked to Filch and gave him their permission slip.

"Is...is it possible for you to sign Harry's permission slip?"

"I'm sorry Harry But only a parent of guardian can sigh, and seeing as I am neither it'll be inappropriate." She gave him an apologetic look and rested a hand on his shoulder. A moment later Alison looked at Alyssa with a raised eye brow. "And where is your slip I don't remember signing it."

"I..uh sort of lost it." Alison sighed and shook her head.

"You could've gotten another one if you on-"

" I don't even want to go."Alyssa snapped.

"Watch your tone young lady." Alison glared at her daughter.

"Sorry. I don't want to go, I don't want to leave Harry all alone." Alyssa told her mother shamefully.

"Alright, all those with permission follow me, all those with out stay put." Filch stated as he glared at Harry and Alyssa. Alison walked over to Ron and Hermione and nudged them, signaling the two to follow her, then she carried on following the other students.

"Go on guys, we'll be okay." Harry assured them and Alyssa nodded and smiled at her two friends. They reluctantly turned around and started walking, with Hermione waving at them. After a few minutes Alyssa and Harry couldn't see any more students, then Harry turned to the dark haired girl. "Let's go inside." Harry suggested, and Alyssa nodded in agreement.

"Aright, we can get a head start on our potions essay!"Alyssa suggested excitedly, then laughed at Harry's facial expression. "Okay okay we'll do something else."Alyssa thought for a moment, then she smiled. "What about Quidditch?" This statement caused Harry to look at her in an odd way.

"I thought you didn't like to fly, not after what happened in first year." He reminded her, then she just struggled. "Not to mention, we don't have enough players. Alyssa just shrugged again.

"I don't care, we'll just fly around the pitch then."she proposed again. Harry nodded in agreement as the two headed for the flying pitch. Harry grabbed his Nimbus 2000, while Alyssa just grabbed a random bloom.

"You remember how to fly right?"Harry asked with a smirk planted on his face. Alyssa just rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Harry I still remember how to fly a broom stick."  
"Just checking." Harry and Alyssa mounted their brooms, and kicked off into the air.

* * *

Remus looked out his window and gazed at the two thirteen year olds flying around outside. He smiled faintly as he remembered James and Sirius in their third year.

_Remus, Alison, and Peter were sitting on the ground looking up at James and Sirius making complete fools of them selves up in the air. Alison looked over at Peter, who was laying down on this back snoring away. She shook her head and rested her head on Remus' shoulder. Remus smiled as he squeezed her hand and rested his head on top of hers. _

_"Why do they act like that?" He heard Alison ask._

_"Honestly I really know know." He chuckled slightly, as did Alison._

Remus glared into the window as a the event about a month ago replayed in his mind. '_It's been so long, I had forgotten what it was like.' _He thought to him self, remembering the last time him and Alison had kissed back in their fifth year.

_Remus put an arm around Alison's shoulders and pulled her into a hug, while she cried silently._

"_I'm..I'm so so...sor..sorry." Alison whimpered into his shoulder. Remus rubbed her back comfortingly._

_"It's okay. You can't control your feelings." He told her soothingly._

_"I..I know...I just...fee..feel...so...so bad!" She sniffled, while Remus still continued to rub her back._

_"It's okay. I'm okay with it. We were sort of drifting apart as it is."_

_"Remus.."_

_"We'll still be friends Al. Best friends. Plus, I was starting to see you as a sisterly figure any way." He told her with a small smile as she looked up at him. Alison smiled and wiped her eyes, and pecked him quickly._

_"Thanks Remy." She smiled as the two hugged. _Remus shook his head and walked out of the room.

* * *

After a while the two teens gave it a rest, considering the fact that Alyssa had nearly fallen off her broom three times. They landed on the ground and Alyssa laid down panting heavily. Harry landed and sat on the grass next to her. Harry looked at her, then he laughed. Alyssa turned to him and glared, the looked away. After a minute of non stop laughing, Harry calmed down.

"So Alyssa." He started, this caused Alyssa to turn her head and look at him. "I've been thinking on tis a while now. Back in Defense class when we had the face the Bogart. Why did yours look like me? And down do anything to avoid me this time." Alyssa sighed as she sat up.

"My Bogart isn't you."

"Then what is it?"

"I fear rejection." That made Harry giver a strange and confused look.

"Do..Do you fancy me?" He asked with a shocked expression.

"No!" She told him after a second. "Now, your like my best friend Harry. Ifear rejection in general." Harry just nodded after a few minutes Harry stood up and held out his hand to Alyssa. She looked at him then his hand. She placed hers in his, and she stood up.

"Come on. Lets go see Hedwig you haven't seen since the holidays.

"Okay then." She grasped Harry's hand as they went to put their brooms away in the broom closet, then headed to the Owlry. Some time went by, not a lot but not to little either, Harry and Alyssa made their way to the castle. The walked across the bridge and saw Professor Lupin, leaning against it looking out.

"Ah, Harry, Alyssa...what a surprise. Where are Hermione and Ron?" Lupin asked as he caught sight of the two walking.

"Hogsmeade." They answered in unison.

"Ah, right right." He nodded as he looked at them, then back at the scenery of the grounds. Harry and Alyssa walked closer to him and leaned against the ledge thing of the bridge.

"Professor, back in defense class a month ago, when I faced that Bogart, why did you step in?" Harry asked after a minute of silence.

"Well I thought it was obvious." He said as he nodded at Harry. "I assumed it'll take the form of Lord Voldemort..." Remus told him.

"I did think of Voldemort at first, but then I remembered that night on the train." He told professor Lupin.

"So it seems what you fear most of all is fear it self, this is very wise." He said more to him self then Harry and Alyssa. Then there was just a few seconds of silence.

"Before I fainted, I heard something. A woman screaming." Harry confessed quietly as Alyssa rested a hand on his arm comfortingly.

"Dementors force us to relieve our worst memories. Our pain becomes their power." Lupin told them.

"I think it was my mother, the night she was murdered." Harry said solemnly, and Alyssa tightened her grip in his arm.

"The first time I saw you, Harry, I recognized you immediately. Not by your scar, but by your eyes. They were your mother Lily's."He told Harry. Lupin nodded and turned around to the other side of the bridge. "Yes, I knew her. Other than Alison she was there for me at a time no one else was. The three of us would talk for hours. She was not only a singularly gifted witch, but an uncommonly kind woman. She had away of see in the beauty in every one, even and perhaps if they couldn't see it in them selves." Harry smiled smally as he listened to Lupin's description of his mother. "Which perhaps explains her affection for your father. James had, shall we saw, a talent for trouble. A gift rumor has it, he passed on to you." Remus stated with a small smirk while Harry and Alyssa grinned too. "The same goes for you as well Alyssa." This statement caused Alyssa to look at him. "Your father had the same talent, and from McGonagall and your mother tell me, you have it as well." This caused Harry to laugh silently. "I could tell you two stories of your parents, but Harry you know this, they lived. Every moment of every day you should know that. That's how they wanted to be remembered." Harry smiled and looked down. Harry looked at Alyssa.

"Hey lunch is soon. Do you want to head in?"

"Nah, not yet. You go ahead. Save me a seat please?" Alyssa asked, and Harry nodded.

"Alright. Bye professor."

"Good bye Harry." Lupin replied, as Harry turned around and walked back to the castle. Remus looked at Alyssa, who was now looking at the grounds of the castle. "I'm presuming, the reason you stayed behind was to talk to me am I correct?"

"How did you know?" She asked, not looking at him.

"Alyssa, I've known you since the very hour you were born. I think I should know my god-daughter by now." Alyssa looked at him. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" He asked as he made his way to her.

"This morning." This caused a quizzical look from Lupin.

"What about this morning?"

"When I saw you and mum."

"Oh...Oh! No no, Alyssa you have the wrong Idea." Alyssa looked at Remus with some confusion written on her face. "Your mother had spilled tea on her so I lent her an old shirt." He smiles softly at her. "Your mother and I are just friends. She's like the sister I never had. "He explained to her. "Oh, before I forget. Alyssa gave him another confused look. "Happy birthday." He told her as he pulled out a long box then handed it to her. She held it in her hands and gave him a weird look. "Open it." He ordered her, she lifted the lid of the box and gasped. A phoenix feather quill. Alyssa picked it up and ran her fingers down the feather. "It isn't much, but I thogut you might like it. And by your expression you do.."

"I love it! Thank you Remus." She thanked as she hugged him. Remus smiled and hugged her back. Alyssa pulled away and thanked Remus once again and made her way to the castle. Once she reached the entrance she was bombarded with Dean, Seamus and Neville. The told her happy birthday, and each of them gave her some candy from Honeydukes. Alyssa thanked them and walked over to Harry, Ron and Hermione. As shew as approaching her friends, she noticed they handed something to Harry. _Probably something they got for him in Hogsmeade._ Alyssa thought as she sat next to Harry, and Across from Hermione.

"So how was it?"

"Brilliant! Al the shops,and stuff..."Ron stated excitedly.

"The post office, it has two hundred owls all sitting on color cotted shelves, depending on how fas you want your letter to go!" Hermione Exclaimed out of excitement.

"And Honeydukes is brilliant. Sugar Quills. Flaming, Wizbees and blood flavored lollipops for Halloween!" Ron exploded with excitement as he told the two about the candy shop. Harry and Alyssa just looked at the variety of sweets on the table.

"But I mean after a while it got a bit boring, don't you agree Ronald?" Hermione asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, dead depressing. Hang on I almost forgot. I got you something wicked at Dervish and Ganges."He told Harry as he pulled something out and handed it to him. "It's a pocket sneaksope. If there's someone untrustworthy around, it's meant to lighten up and spin. Mind you, Fred and George say it's rubbish, sold for Wizard tourists, but I thought it couldn't hurt given that-"

"Sirius Black's trying to kill me? Harry grins at them when he looks up. "I'm glad you guys had a good time really. And thanks for this. Rubbish or not, you're right. It couldn't hurt." Harry told him as he eyed the little eye glass.

"So what did you two do today?" Hermione asked curiously. Alyssa looked up from the candy, and stuck a piece in her mouth and glanced at Hermione. Harry and Alyssa side glanced at each other, then turned back to Hermione, and Ron who was now interested.

"All we did was fly around the pitch, and saw Hedwig." Alyssa told them, while Ron and Hermione gave them weird looks.

"That's all you did today?" Ron asked.

"Well, we saw Professor Lupin before I came in." Harry told them. "other than that we spent most of the day flying."

"Ah...Oh! Alyssa, I almost forgot!"Hermione exclaimed as she picked up a plastic bag from beside her and handed it Alyssa. "Ronald and I, mainly me, got you something." Hermione told her as Alyssa looked at the bag.

"I told you guys not to get me something." Alyssa told them as she looked inside. She pulled out a large book and smiled. '_Transfiguration; Above the Average Witch and Wizard._' Alyssa laughed.

"Well to bad, we got you something any way." Harry told her. This caused Alyssa to look away from her new book and look at her green eyed friend.

"We? But you were with me the whole day."Alyssa questioned him. Harry just gave her a mischievous smirk as he pulled out the little box Ron had given him as she walked over to them moments ago. Harry handed it to her, Alyssa held the box in her hands and looked at it, then at Harry and the other two. Alyssa raised an eye brow out of suspicion.

"We've been planing it since the summer. And I had them look for something like it in Hogsmeade." Harry told her as she opened the box.

"It was all Harry and Hermione thought." Ron stated. "Hermione bought the chain over the summer holidays, and Harry came up with the rest." Ron told her.

"Though Ronald did pick out the pendant..." Hermione told Alyssa. Alyssa looked down and gasped quietly. Alyssa pulled the item out of the box and set the box down. In her hands hung a long silver chain, and a small golden snitch pendent hanging at the end of it. Alyssa smiled largely and placed the necklace back in the box. She turned to Harry and hugged him. She would hug the others, but they were across the table.

"I'm taking it that you like it?" Harry asked as he hugged her back. After a moment, Alyssa pulled away glared at him.

"No Harry James Potter I do NOT like it." She stated seriously, then she smiled. "I love it. Thank you, all of you." She turned to Ron and Hermione and smiled.

"Happy birthday." They told her. Alyssa grabbed a sugar quill and stuck in her mouth. Then out of no where, Hedwig came flying in and dropped a letter in front of Alyssa, then landed in front of Harry. This caused the four to stare at both the beautiful snowy white owl, and at the letter.

"Who could this be from?"Alyssa asked as she picked up the letter. She opened it and pulled out a square piece of parchment.

"Well, who is it from?" Ron asked eagerly, then Hermione nudged him.

"Let her open and read it first before you question her Ronald!" Hermione scolded him. Alyssa looked away from the two across from her, then laid her eyes back on the parchment in her hands.

_My Dearest Alyssa,_

_It's been twelve years since I've last scene you, and you've grown into a beautiful young woman, just like your mother. I know you'll probably be furious with me for not writing you for most of your life, but I have my reasons. And when the right time comes your mother and I will explain everything, or even as this year goes on you'll figure it out on your own. She tells me that you're an incredibly bright and smart witch, and I have no doubts about that. In the envelope is a bracelet, that I had made when you were born. I never got the chance to give it to you because of certain circumstances. But I hope you will forgive me, and accept this as not just a birthday present, but as an apology. I love you, Alyssa. And I hope to see you soon._

_Love, _

_ Your father._

"So, who is it from?"Ron asked.

"My father." She told them quietly. The trio looked at each other then at her.

"Yo..your father?" Hermione asked, and Alyssa nodded. Alyssa handed it to Harry, who read it, then handed it to Hermione, who also read it, then passed it to Ron.

"Well, wheres the bracelet?" Hermione asked. Alyssa looked in the envelope and pulled it out. A silver bracelet, with an engraving that said '_A L S B_' "Wow, that's pretty." Hermione stated in awe, and Alyssa nodded.

"So, do you have any idea who sent it to you?" Ron asked. All three of them gave him a 'Are you that thick?' look.

"My father Ronald!"

"Well I know that! But who do you think your father is? Do you think it's Lupin? I mean him and your mum are a little chummy don't you think?" He asked. Alyssa glared at him.

"No! If he was I would have some of the same traits as he does, and seeing as I don't!" She told him smartly. "I don't know who my father is. But I do have a hunch. Who ever it was, his last name started with B."

"How do you know that?" Ron asked.

"Because it's on my bracelet. My initials. A, L, and S. then there is a B." She told him as she handed him the bracelet. He looked at it, then handed it back to it.

"Well who do you think it is?"  
"Well I don't want to say it now, I want to check something first. I'll do that later." Alyssa stated as she placed the bracelet on her wrist, clasping it on. "Harry, will you please?" She asked as she held up her necklace. Harry nodded and clasped it on around her neck. "Thank you." She smiled at him and took another bite of her sugar quill. After a long while the Great Hall filled with students and they took their seats. Professor Dumbledore wished every one a happy Halloween and then food appeared and every one began piling food on their plates. Alyssa and Ron were the first to finish their first helping of dinner, and they went for their second. They finished and then went for desert. While Harry and Hermione just laughed and shook their heads as they had just finished their first helping and started to get their second. Once the feast was over, everyone stood up and started to flood out of the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alyssa walked up the stair case only to stop because of a huge crowd by the Gryffindor Tower entrance.

"What's the hold up?"Alyss asked.

"Neville's probably forgot the password again." Ron answered.

"Hey!" Neville's voice was heard behind Hermione and they just looked at him. Suddenly Ginny came down to them looking really freaked out.

"The Fat Lady! She's gone!"Ginny informed them looking extremely terrified.

"Good residence! She was a terrible singer!" Eon stated happily, Harry and Alyssa just smiled and nodded in agreement.

"That's not funny Ron!" scorned Hermione. Suddenly Dumbledore came running t the scene.

"Move! Let Professor Dumbledore pass! I Say Move!" Percy ordered. Once Dumbledore arrived in front of the portrait and he ran his hand along the front of it, holding the part that was torn.

"Mr. Filch, round up the ghosts, tell them to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady." Dumbledore ordered.

"There'll be no need for ghosts professor..."Filch told him as she pointed to a painting of pigs. Every one raced to it,and Dumbledore stood between Harry and Alyssa.

"Dear lady, who did this to you?" Dumbledore asked as he looked at the Fat Lady, who was 'hiding' behind a black pig.

"Eyes like the devil he's got. And a soul as black as his name! It was him Headmaster, the one they all talk about. He's here some where in the castle, Sirius Black!" Students panicked, while Harry and Alyssa looked at each other.

"Secure the castle Mr. Filch. The rest of you, to the Great Hall!"ordered Dumbledore. Everyone rushed, running extremely quickly, and Alyssa had gotten lost in the crowd.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" Alyssa called out. She felt some one grabbed her hand, she looked to see who it was and sighed out of relief. It was Harry. They raced to the Great Hall, once they finally reached the entrance they slowed their pace and walked over to Hermione and Ron. Hermione turned to Alyssa and smiled widely at her, and Alyssa moved her eyes down and saw that Hermione was smiling about. Her and Harry's hands were still locked. They both let go and nodded to their friends. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flynn came racing in after Dumbledore and Snape. Dumbledore informed the three professors on what had happened and Alison looked down, then over at her wavy haired daughter. Alyssa looked at her mother and met her brown eyes. Alyssa knew something was up, and she was going to ask her mother about it tomorrow.

* * *

"'Lyssa!" Hermione whispered loudly in her ear. Alyssa jumped and looked at Hermione.

"What!"

"Have you told Harry yet?"

"No! I haven't, but I think he knows. So can we please drop it for now!?"Alyssa whispered harshly to Hermione.

* * *

"I think some one brought him in." Snape assumed as he glared at Alison, who just glared back.

"Why are you looking at me like that Snivillus?"sneered Alison.

"Oh, because I know your precious hu-"

"That's enough. Theres not a single professor in this school that would let Sirius Black in." Dumbledore stated as him self, Snape, and Alison walked down the center looking at the sleeping students. "Aren't I correct?" He asked them.

"Yes Headmaster" Alyssa agreed and glared at Snape. "Now, if you will please excuse me, I need some sleep. Good night Albus." She bid Dumbledore goodnight, and glared once again at Snape as she made her way out of the Great Hall.

* * *

The next morning the Gryffindor students were aloud to go back to their common room to get ready for classes. On the way they passed Alison's office. Alyssa turned to her friends and told them she'll meet them in the common room. Alyssa knocked on her mothers door and waited patiently. While she was waiting she heard some one fall and heard a yelp. Then the sound of something falling was heard and strangely a mans voice, then a bark. Alison opened her door only to see her daughter having a weird look on her face.

"What's going on in there? Did you bring the dog here?" She asked suddenly trying to look around her mother and into her room.

"No I didn't, and nothings going on. Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for school and heading down to breakfast?"She asked her nosy daughter.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something." Alyssa confessed to her mother.

"Alright. Come in." She ordered her daughter and pushed her inside the room. Then out of no where Alyssa was jumped on by the black dog she had seen over the summer holiday. Alyssa landed on her back, and laughed as the dog licked her face.

"I thought you said you didn't bring him!"She laughed harder and petted the black dog.

"Yeah, Remus missed him and I couldn't leave him home alone, who knows what he'd do with out us." She stated as she narrowed her eyes at the dog. Sirius stopped licking Alyssa's face and looked up at Alison with an apologetic look. Sirius got off Alyssa and jumped on the bed. Alison helped her grey eyed daughter up off the floor. Alyssa sat on the bed next to the dog, and Sirius rested his head on her lap. Alyssa smiled and started to stroke his head. "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" Alison asked seriously as she leaned against the door.

"Well..I wanted to ask you about my father." She confessed. This caused Sirius to lift his head abruptly.

"What about him?"Alison asked as her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Who was he?"

"Why are you asking all of a sudden? You were never curious before."

"Well, I got a letter from him yesterday, and this bracelet. He said he got it for me once I was born." She told her mother as she held out her left wrist, showing her the silver bracelet with her engraved initials. Alison walked over to her daughter and her eyes widened as she saw the bracelet. It was in fact the same one Sirius had got her a week after she was born. "So...who is he? And why is there a B instead of an F?"

"Because that's that his last name started."

"Who is it? Is it that guy in all the photos with you Remus and Harry's father? Is it Sirius Black?" Alyssa asked seriously.

"I guess I should tell-Wait, what were you doing in my room and looking threw MY things? You know your not supposed to be in there with out my permission!"Alison raised her voice.

"I was curious okay! So, is he my father or not."

"Out, I'll see you in class today."

"What! Why can't you just tell me who my father is!"

"Because you lost that right to know when you snooped through MY things! Now go to your dorm and get ready for school!" Alison yelled at her daughter. Alyssa glared at her mother and stood up and ran out of the room, slamming the door on her way out. Alison closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Don't you think you were a little hard on her? She was only as-"

"No Sirius. She broke my rules, and went through my, our things. I hid those just so she wont find them and start questioning."

"Why did you hide them? Why didn't you tell her?  
"How am I supposed to tell my, our, daughter that her father was sent to Azkaban for something every one thought he did, but he didn't do! That he was seen as a criminal...a murder. I couldn't do that to her! That's why I've used my maiden name. So people wouldn't give her horrible looks, to keep her away from that life. I did it for the same reason Dumbledore gave Harry to those horrible muggles. To keep her safe." Alison told him. "I'm sorry... But I've got to get ready for class."

* * *

Alyssa stormed into the girls dormitory and got ready for class. Hermione looked at her friend with concern. They grabbed their bags and headed down to the common room.

"So, talking to your mother didn't help?"

"No. Not one bit." Alyssa stated as she and Hermione walked out of the common room. "I ask her, then right when she's about to tell me the truth she gets all mad that I looked at her pictures from when she was our age! Argh! I can't stand her! She's always controlling my life!" Alyssa yelled in frustration as she sat down next to Harry at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

"Didn't go so well?" He asked cautiously.

"No it didn't."

"Didn't find out who your father is?" Ron asked as he stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth.

"No I didn't, thought I think my hunch is correct." She stated as she took a bite of toast.

"Well well, looks like little miss Flynn isn't having a great morning?" Draco Malfoys voice was heard behind her. She turned around and came face to face with him as she took a seat directly behind her.

"Sod off Malfoy. I'm not in the mood to deal with a prat like you!" She sneered at him as she turned around and finished eating her break face. After breakfast, Ron, Harry and Alyssa walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room. Alyssa was calmer now, after she told off the blond haired Slytherin. Ron and Alyssa took their seats next to each other, while Harry took the desk next to theirs, sitting by him self. The door slammed open abruptly and Professor Snape came strutting in.

"Turn to page three hundred and ninety-four." Snape ordered as he strutted to the front of the room. Alison stood up and glared at him.

"Excuse me Professor Snape, In case you have some how forgotten, when ever Professor Lupin is unable to teach, I am to teach in his place."

"Well, Professor Dumbledore specificity told me to step in today. While you must teach my class." He sneered. Alison glared as she walked out of the class room.

"Excuse me sir, but where is Professor Lupin?" Harry asked.

"That is none of your concern is it Potter? Suffice it to say that your precious Professor Lupin finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Now turn to page three hundred and ninety-four." Snape ordered as he turned Ron's page for him with his wand.

"Werewolves?" Ron asked as he looked at the page with surprise.

"But sir, we've only just begun learning about Red caps and Hinkypunks. We're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks." Hermione states as she appeared next to Harry and she grabbed her book.

"Quiet."Snape snapped at her.

"When did she come in? Did you see her come in?" Ron asked Harry and Alyssa, but they just shook their heads no.

"Now which of you can tell me the difference between a animagus, and a werewolf?"Snape asked and Alyssa shot her hand up but Snape being who we was, ignored her. "No one? How disappointing."

"Please professor. An animagus is a witch or wizard who chooses to turn into an animal. While a werewolf doesn't have a choice in the matter. Secondly, a werewolf tends to hunt humans, and responds to the call of its own kind."Alyssa stated smartly as Malfoy howled, smirking at Alyssa, who just glared at him.

"Thank you Mister Malfoy."Snape glared. "Ms. Flynn, you have spoken out of term, and with out permission. Tell me. DO you want to turn out just like Ms. Granger and take pride in being a complete know-it-all?" He asked as he glared hardly at the curly haired girl while she just shook her head no.

"No sir, I'm sorry." Alyssa apologized but of course, Snape ignored it.

"Five points from Gryffindor." He stated. "Now thanks to Ms. Flynn, I expect two rolls of parchment on the werewolf on my desk, by Monday morning."Professor Snape announced and the whole class groaned quietly.

"But sir, Quidditch is tomorrow!" Harry stated.

"Lack of limbs do not excuse you Potter. Two rolls of parchment, on my desk. Monday morning. Page three hundred and ninety-four." He glared at Harry and went on with the lesson.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I am sorry for the wait. And as I'm posting this, I am currently writing chapter five. And I hope to post it before I leave...no promises though.**

**Review please!  
**


	5. He Was Their Friend!

**A/N:** Yay! I have finally been able to upload it after waiting a whole day! :D, any way. Here is the fifth chapter. It's a little...well. Heavy I guess you can say. I warn you a head of time, if it is heavy. I think it's sort of well...weight on the shoulders type thing. Not heavy compared to a lot of books I read but 'ya know. Oh yes. Thank all of you who reviewed! I really appriciate it. This is makes me want to write more! :D, and there will be more!

**Announcement!:** There is only two more chapters left until this story is complete! Yes yes I know I know. But I will be writing a sequel...as you may already know from my profile. But still. Since I am moving, I will have time to write, I dunno about posting, only if there is some where with WiFi. xD but any way. I hope I can post the sixth chapter up soon. Dunno if I can, since their packing up the computers this up coming wendsday! D: I know! saddening...but still. I will try.

Now, with out a further ado...please enjoy!

* * *

November went by and December had came. Snow covered the grounds and the castle it self. A Hogsmeade trip was arranged for this up coming weekend and everyone who could go was excited.

Alyssa sits by herself at a table in the library buried away by large thick books. Ever since Professor Snape had taught the defense Against the Dark arts class a few weeks ago, Alyssa has been studying about Animagi and how to become one, in her spare time. People who passed her gave he weird looks, thinking that Hermione Granger may have had a huge impact on her. But the truth be told, Hermione hasn't. Alyssa heard someone pull out the chair next to hers, and sit down. The dark haired girl looked up over the top covers of her overly large books, and her grey eyes met pale blue ones.

"Draco? What do you want?" Alyssa asked him. Draco cocked an eye brow at her. It wasn't normal for her to call him by his first name.

"Nothing, thought I might as well sit here since there isn't any one else in our year here." He answered her. "Wheres Scarhead, Weaslebe, and muddy-Granger?"Malfoy asked with a smug look plastered on his face.

"Back in the common room."Alyssa answered casually as she went back to reading her book. Malfoy stared at her weirdly. Alyssa looked up from her book again and looked at him. "What are you staring at me like that for?"

"No reason. Just you don't usually act civil to me."

"Oh, well I don't feel like fighting Malfoy. Sorry if I there your amusement out the window."Alyssa told him flatly as she looked back down to her book. The blond boy just rolled his eyes. Draco skimmed the spines of the large books that had surrounded them, then looked back at the wavy haired girl again.

"Are you trying to become an animagus?"Draco asked curiously. Alyssa looked up at him yet again with an odd look.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because it's illegal."  
"I know. I"m currently reading on Metamorphagi. They're quiet amazing actually. They can change their appearance to what ever they desire."Alyssa babbled on. "Sorry." She apologized then looked back down to her book.

"Oi, Flynn."

"Yes Malfoy?" She asked with an annoyed look on her face as she looked up from her book for the third time in fifteen minutes.

"Did you finish your potions essay?"

"Of course why?" She asked but she received no answer, because Malfoy stood up and walked out of the library. Alyssa followed him with her eyes, but turned away once he stepped out of the library and turned the corner. "Well, he's having an off day." She said to her self then she went back to work.

About an hour passed since Alyssa's encounter with Draco Malfoy. She was currently walking out of the library and down the corridor where she sees Dean and Seamus laughing. Alyssa smirked and ran up to them, then jumped on Seamus' back Seamus laughed even more and grabbed her legs.

"Hello there Alyssa" Dean greeted her.

"Hello boys, what may I ask were you two laughing about?" She asked as they reached the stair case. Seamus set her down on the marble ground and the trio began climbing the stairs.

"Just at Professor Trelawney." Seamus answered in his Irish accent. The three Gryffindors reached the fourth floor and saw Alison and Snape arguing quietly. Suddenly Alison stopped once she spotted the thirteen year olds.

"It seems like we have company. Severus." Alison informed him. The greasy haired potions master turned and glared at them.

"Excuse me." Professor Snape walked away from them and down the stair case. Alison looked at them and walked to them.

"What, prey-tell, are three young third years doing/" Alison asked them with a mischievous smiled playing on her lips.

"Heading back to the common room ma'am." Seamus answered, and professor Flynn nodded and continued to smile at them.

"You do know that supper will be held in a half hour correct?"

"Yes Mum." Alyssa answered.

"Well then. See you three youngsters at dinner."Alison bid goodbye as she patted Alyssa on the head and made her way to her room.

"Your mum is very strange."Dean told Alyssa as they continued their way towards the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

"I know." Alyssa answered.

Alison walked into her room with a plate of food. She sat it own on her desk. "Here you go. Eat. You know some one is going to get suspicious." Alison stated as a large black dog came out from under her bed. in a matter of seconds the dog had transformed into a tall, dark wavy haired, grey eyed man known as Sirius Black. He smirked and kissed Alison softly.

"I know, but who will tell?" he asked as he sat down and took a bite of a roll.

"Snape."Alison stated simply. "he's already getting suspicious about you being here. He believes Remus or had let you in." Alison informed him as she plopped down on her bed.

"But it WAS you who let me in." Sirius stated simply pointing his fork at her.

"that's not the point Padfoot! If Snape finds out he's right he'll report me and I'll loose my job!" Alison exclaimed.

"The Defense Against the Dark Arts spot has been cursed for years You'll loose it at the end of the year any way!"

"No, Remus will! He's the Defense teacher. I'm just the sub."

"You still teach the class."

"Your impossible you know that!" This remark caused Sirius to smirk at her and blow a kiss in her direction. Alison just glared at him. "Alyssa's growing suspicious." Sirius blinked anf looked at with a raised eye brow.

"Really?"  
"Yes, your little present got her questioning me almost every day now."

"But does she like the gift?" Sirius asked Seriously, Alison just looked at him oddly.

"Of course she does. She loves it!"

* * *

"Then that's all that matters." Sirius stated and went back to his food. Alison sighed and stood up. She walked over and stood behind him. She rested her hands on his shoulders and her head on top of his. Sirius looked up and swallowed his food and smiled. Alison smiled in return and kissed his forehead.

Two days passed and it was time for the next trip to Hogsmeade. Harry stood in the clock tower staring at everyone leaving for the village.

"Harry!?" Harry looked behind him and there stood Alyssa.

"Oh, hey." He greeted her. Alyssa walked up to him and stood next to him.

"What are you thinking Harry?" Alyssa asked curiously. Harry just looked at her and smirked.

"Put something warm on and meet me in the common room." Her ordered her as he turned around and started walking out of the clock tower. Alyssa turned around and stared at him oddly.

"Why!?"

"Because we're going to Hogsmeade!" He yelled over his shoulder. Alyssa just had a puzzled look plastered on her face, but she did as she was told.

Thirty minutes later Alyssa waled down the stairs from the Girls dormitory and walked into the red and gold common room. Just as Harry said, he was there to meet her. Harry turned around to her and smirked.

"Okay Mr. Potter what do you have planned in that head of yours?" Alyssa asked as she wrapped her read and gold scarf around her neck.

"Just get under the cloak okay?" Harry ordered her as he held up his infamous invisibility cloak. Alyssa nodded and got under the cloak, as did Harry a moment later. The two walked out of the Gryffindor Tower and down the stair way, down the marble floored and stoned wall corridors. They walked until the reached a door leading to the outside. Alyssa and Harry walked passed Fred and Georg, who were making a snow man. Then suddenly Alyssa was grabbed by the elbow, and so was Harry. "Oi, let go! We're trying to get to Hogsmeade!" Harry whispered harshly at the red headed twins.

"We know!" They said in unison as they pulled Harry and Alyssa back in the way they came out.

"Clever you two." Fred started

"But not clever enough." George continued.

"Besides we've got a better way." Fred finished as he grinned. The invisibility cloak fell to the ground and Fred shoved a battered roll of parchment into Harry's hands. Harry unfurls it and frowns, Alyssa looks at it with a cross expression. The bunch of worn parchment was blank.

"What's this rubbish?" Both Alyssa and Harry ask in unison.

"What's this rubbish they say. That there is the secret to our success." Fred told them pointing to the parchment.

"It's a wrench giving it to you two, believe me." says George.

"But, we've decided your needs are greater than ours. George if you will..." Fred ordered.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." George stated seriously as he pointed his wand at the center of the roll of paper. Then, once Georges wand was out of the way, ink spread along the paper.

"_'Messrs, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders Map'_ ...?" Harry asked as he read from the parchment.

"Ah, Moony, Wormatil, Padfoot, and Prongs. We woes them so much." George stated dreamily.

"Oi, Messrs has a comma beside it too! There for the was fifth!" Alyssa scolded as she glared at George.

"Hang on, this is Hogwarts... And that...no is that really." Harry asked astonishingly as they looked at the parchment and saw little foot prints pacing with the name 'Albus Dumbledore' above it..

"Dumbledore." Fred stated.

"In his study.."then said George.

"Pacing."

"He does that a lot."

"You mean this map shows.."Harry started.

"Everyone." Fred finished.

"Everyone?" Alyssa asked

"Everyone." George stated.

"Where they are."

"What they're doing."

"Every minute."

"Of everyday." George finished.

"Brilliant!" Alyssa smiled.

"Where'd you get it?" Harry asked ash e looked up from the map and at the twins.

"Nicked it from Filches office first year. Now listen. There's seven passage aways out of the castle, but we'd recommend.."  
"This one." They said at the same time as they pointed to one on the third floor.

"The one eyed witch passage way on the third floor."

"The one eyed.." Alyssa started.

"Witch right. But you two best hurry Filch is headed this way." Fred warned them. "OH and when you're finished, make sure you give it a tap and say 'Mischief Managed.' or else any one can read it." Fred advised as he tapped the map with his wand and the ink disintegrated into the paper. Fred and George bid their good lucks and don't get caught's, then Harry and Alyssa got back under the invisibility cloak and headed to the third floor. They reached the one-eyed witch statue Alyssa, who was holding the map, looked down and saw both her and Harry's name. Harry turns his head to Alyssa and looks down to the map, then a little peach bubble appeared spelling out the word "Dissendium"

"Dissendium?" Harry spoke, slightly confused. A clicking sound was heard The two dark haired teens looked up and noticed that the witches eyed opened and reveling a passage way. A small gust of win blew and ruffled their hair. They looked at each other and started to walk down the passage way. They were about a foot away from the entrance when it closed. Harry and Alyssa looked over their shoulders and at each other. Harry pulled out his wand and muttered the words. "Lumos" and a shiny blue light glowed from the tip of his wand. The two walked silently down the dark cold passage way. After a while they reached the end of the tunnel, they looked around them then Alyssa looked down at the map.

"The entrance should be around here somewhere."Alyssa stated as she looked from the map and then began to feel around her for the entrance to Honeydukes Cellar.

"Oi, 'Lyssa. I found it." Harry whispered. Alyssa turned to hi as Harry opened the door and stood outside the passage way Harry held out his hand to her, and Alyssa took it. Harry helped out of the dark tunnel and she stood on the wooden floor, then Harry closed the door.

"Mischief Managed." Alyssa said as she tapped the map and the ink disappeared.

"Under quick!"Harry ordered. Alyssa got under the cloak as did Harry. A man walked down the wooden stairs, he grabbed a box and walked back up the steps. Harry and Alyssa followed him, they opened the door leading out of the cellar and into Honeydukes sweet shop. The two walked towards the entrance and Harry grabbed Neville's red lollipop as they walked out.

"Ew Harry,that's disgusting." Alyssa told him with a disgusted expression. Harry just laughed at her.

"Where do you reckon Ron and Hermione are/" He asked

"Well Hermione said something about the Shrieking Shack." Alyssa thought

"Right then. Lets go!" Harry said as he took Alyssa's hand and they ran towards the Shrieking Shack. Once they arrived they saw Malfoy taunting Hermione and Ron. Harry picked up a handful of snow, and molded it into a ball, then chucked it to back of Malfoy's head. Alyssa held in a laugh as she grabbed snow and did the same thing. After a few snow balls later they walked over to Malfoy, pushed him down to the ground, pulled down one of Draco's goons hats. And Pulled down Crabbe's trousers, and kicked him down. Alyssa grabbed the tall goons scarf and her and Harry pun him around in circles. Harry grabbed on of Malfoy's legs, and Alyssa grabbed the other, and they dragged him closer to the Shrieking Shack. They let go of Draco's legs, and he got up, running like a scaredie-cat. He pushed Crabbe and his other goon. They ran away, and Harry and Alyssa walked up to Ron and Hermione. Alyssa lifted both of Ron's tassels, while Harry lifted a lock of Hermione's Hair.

"Harry...?Harry!" Hermione called out laughing. Harry pulled the invisibility cloak off, reviling both him and Alyssa who was laughing.

"Bloody hell you two! That wasn't funny" Ron stated seriously, but ended up grinning. The four teenagers started walking back to Hogsmeade until Hermione stopped.

"Wait. Harry and Alyssa aren't supposed to be at Hogsmeade." Hermione stated smartly. Alyssa looked at Hermione, then Ron, then lastly at Harry.

"I've got a plan." Alyssa stated suddenly, causing her friends to look at her. "Hermione trade coats with me." Alyssa ordered. Hermione and Alyssa stripped off their coats and handed them to each other, and slipped them on. "Now Ron, give me your hat, Harry take mine." She ordered again as she took off the hat that Mrs. Weasley knitted for her last Christmas and gave it to Harry, while Ron gave her his. "Lastly Hermione give your scarf to Harry, and you an have fine. Alyssa took off her scarf and gave it to Hermione, who had just given hers to Harry. "There. Alyssa smiled. They all looked at each other and laughed. Alyssa linked arms with Harry and Ron as the four continued to Hogsmeade.

"How exactly did you two get here?" Ron asked.

"Fred and George gave us a way."Alyssa stated.

"It's a map of Hogwarts, shows where every one is, and what they're doing." Harry continued.

"It's called the Marauders Map!" Alyssa finished. Ron looked sort of angry, while Hermione looked cross.

"Those weasels! They never told me about any Marauders Map!" Ron exclaimed.

"But Harry isn't going to keep it. He's going to turn it to Professor McGonagall aren't you?" Hermione asked.

"Oh sure, along with his invisibility cloak?"

"Oh shut up Ronald."

"Rosmerta M'dear!" An elderly voice was heard. The four Gryffindors looked a head and saw Cornelius Fudge and a curl blond haired woman.

"That's Madam Rosmerta. Ron fancies her." Hermione taunted, and Alyssa laughed.

"That's not true."

"Shh.." Harry shushed them, then they continued to listened to the adults talking.

"Is business good?" Fudge asked.

"It'd be a right sight better if the ministry wasn't sending Dementors into my pub every other night" Rosmerta exclaimed angerly as she pointed her hammer at Fudge.

"We have a killer on the loose." Fudge told her.

"Sirius Black? In Hogsmede and what would bring him here?"

"Get under." Harry whispered in Alyssa's hear. Then he pulled her under the invisibility cloak and walked slowly to the adults.

"Harry Potter." Fudge whispered.

"Harry Potter!" Rosmerta exclaimed.

"And Alyssa Black." he told her.

"Alyssa Black?! Alison's daughter?" Rosmerta asked. This caused Harry and Alyssa to look at each other.

"Yes, now lets go inside!" McGonagall stated urgently. The other adults nodded as they walked into the Three Broomsticks. Harry and Alyssa followed after them. They walked up the stairs and opened a door leading into another room.

"Come one then, lets hear it." Rosmerta urged on as she handed McGonagall a cup of tea.

"Years ago, when Harry Potters parents were marked for death, they wen into hiding. Few knew where they were, one who did was Black, and he told.."

"You-Know-Who..."Rosmerta cut McGonagall off. "I've heard this rot. It was all over the Daily Prophet back in the day. And I'll say now, what I said then: Of all the boys I ran out of here Black is the last who would've gone over to the dark side. Hearsay, that's all the ministry had."

"Ha! Tell that to Peter Pettigrew." Fudge exclaimed as he dropped a sugar cube in his tea.

"Peter Pettigrew?" Rosmerta asked.

"The little lump of a boy, always trailing after Black and.."

"I remember him." Rosmerta cut McGonagall off again. "But what's he got to do with it?"

"After the Potters were killed Pettigrew went looking for Black, and unfortunately..Found him." McGonagall stated grimly.

"Black was vicious. He didn't kill Pettigrew. He destroyed him! A finger. That was la that was left of him. A finger. Theres your hearsay." Fudge stated. Rosmerta looked at McGonagall, who nodded.

"Sirius Black may not have put his hands to the Potters, but he's the reason they're dead. And now he's come back to finish what he's started."

"Harry." Rosmerta stated simply, and McGonagall nodded."But what does Alison and Alyssa Black have to do with this?" She asked.

"The ministry thought that Alison was with Black so we went to arrest her as well Until we saw her alibi, Little baby Alyssa in her arms, crying, so we questioned her. She claimed Pettigrew did it, until we told her he was dead, but she kept on saying that he wasn't. For years she defended him, testified and tried to free him. Never worked We concluded that Black had done something to her, imperied her, tortured her, blackmailed her something so she would stay on his side." Fudge explained. Alyssa stiffened, and Harry just squeezed her hand.

"Wat! No, that can't be true. Black loved Alison, adored her. He probably worshiped her. Rosmerta stated. "And I be her did the same with Alyssa. I heard the two talk about children every time they came here."  
"Evidence is all there." Fudge said.

"But why does he want his daughter?"

"Well. To kidnap her we're guessing. Possible to kill her, or even worse to kill Potter."

"That's preposterous."

"That's not the worse of it." Fudge stated.

"How could it get worse?"

"This: Sirius Black was, and remains to this day. Harry Potters Godfather." McGonagall stated grimly. Harry slammed the door open and him and Alyssa raced out of the pub. They ran past Ron and Hermione, and out of Hogsmeade. They kept running until they were in the forest. The sat down on a rock and in silence. Tears fell from Alyssa's face,and she buried her face in Harry's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Harry? Alyssa?" Hermione's voice was heard She bent down and she pulled the cloak off them.

"He was their friend, and he betrayed him." Harry stated softly. "He was their friend!" He shouted. Alyssa yelped and held onto Harry tightly. "I hope he finds us, but when he does, I'm going be ready. When he does, I'm going to kill him." Harry stated harshly. They stat there for about ten minutes in silence. The only things that were heard was the wind and Alyssa's quiet sobs.

"Come on. Lets head back to the castle early." Hermione suggested. Harry nodded as he and Alyssa stood up. They started walking back with Ron holding Alyssa's hand and Harry's around her shoulder, and Hermione walked next to Harry. They reached the castle and headed towards the Great Hall. Alyssa puled away from Harry and Ron, causing all three to look at her.

"Go on guys, I'm just going to freshen up. I"ll be there soon promise." She assured them. They just nodded and headed into the Great Hall. Alyssa headed towards the second floor girls lavatory, then she saw her mum and Lupin and they turned to her.

"Alyssa what's wrong?" Alison asked when she noticed her daughters red puffy eyes.

"Don't talk tome." Alyssa napped.

"Alyssa Lily Sirius Fly-"

"Black!"

"What?"

"Black, that's my real last name. Why didn't you use it" Alyssa snapped.

"How did you-"

"Why didn't you two tell me?" Alyssa sniffed as she glared at her mother and god-father.

"We wanted to, really but-" Remus started.

"But what."  
"I didn't know how to." Alison stated. "I really wanted to." She sad as she laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Alyssa shouted as she shoved her mothers hand off away. " I hate you. Both of you." Alyssa shouted as more tears fell down her face. She pushed passed them and ran. She ran into the lavatory and sat down on the floor against the wall and cried. Mouny Mertile came out of her stall and stared at Alyssa.

"What's wrong?"

"Please Mertile... I just want to be left alone." Alyssa cried. Mertile just sat her ghostly self next t her.

"Flynn that you?" Malfoy's voice was heard.

"Go away Malfoy. "Alyssa sniffled as she walked out of the girls bathroom.

"Never thought I'd see the day Alyssa Flynn cries"Draco taunted. "Tell me. Did Potter finally reject you today?" He smirked as the two walked down the stairs.

"NO Draco. Please leave me alone."She told him as they walked towards the Great Hall. "Malfoy back on Halloween, you said we were alike. What did you mean by that?"

"Nothing. I was trying to scar you. It was Halloween after all." Draco retorted. They reached the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Black."

"What?"  
"My last name is Black. Not Flynn." Alyssa told him as se walked away and over to sit next to Ron.

"What were you doing with Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, jut telling him off." Alyssa told them as Harry watched Malfoy sit behind Ron and Alyssa at the Slytherin table.

"We heard what went down the The Three Broomsticks." Ron stated quietly as he lad a hand on her arm. "Are you alright? I mean finding out your father is a murderous raving lunatic must be hard to take in. "Ron said.

'Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Sorry I-"  
"It's okay Ron." Alyssa smiled at him, then she grabbed an apple and started to eat it.

About four weeks later, it was the end of January, and strangely it was sunny out side.

"Beautiful day." Hermione stated.

"Gorgeous, unless of course you mean ripped to pieces." Ron hostilely said, glaring at Hermione.

"Ripped to pieces?"" Harry asked as Alyssa just rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Ronald has lost his rat." Hermione answered.

" haven't lost anything. Your cat killed him!" Ron glared at Hermione.

"Rubbish." Hermione mutter as she and Alyssa walked ahead.

"Harry you've seen that blood thirsty beast of hers always lurking about. Now Scabbers is gone!" Ron whined and Hermione turned around and glared.

"Maybe you should take better care of your pets."

"Your cat killed!"

"Did not!"

"Did."  
"Didn't" this went on the whole way as they walked to the Black Lake to see Hagrid. Once they arrived they saw Hagrid standing in the lake, skipping rocks

"How'd it go Hagrid?" Alyssa asked as she sat next to Harry on a large rock.

"Well, first off the committee members took turns on discussing why we were their." He started and skipped a rock. Then I got up and did my piece, saying how Buckbeak was a good Hippogryff. All ways cleaned his feathers. Then Lucious Malfoy got up. Well you could imagine what he said. That Buckbeak was a deadly, dangerous creature who'd kill yeh at the look of yeh."

"And then?" Hermione asked.

"Then he asked for the worst, good ol' Lucious."  
"They're not sacking you are they?"Ron asked.

"No no, I'm not sacked." Hagrid said as he skipped another rock. "Buckbeak has been sentenced to death!" Hagrid cried as he just through the rock in the lake. Harry and Alyssa looked at each other then at Ron and Hermione.

* * *

**A/N: **Theres chapter five! I hope you liked it. I'll try and update as soon as I can, dunno how, dunno when, but I'll try. At least I'm giving you a heads up! Any way.

Review!

Alyssa.


	6. Womping Willows and Werewolves

**Authors Note: Okay, yes I am back! finally! here is the second to last installment of Taking Chances! Now that I got a laptop and internet I can write and update chapter seven as soon as possible! woot! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Harry, Ron and Alyssa walked int Divination a bit late, and there was only one empty table, and one empty seat, which just happened to be next to Malfoy.

"I'll take the seat next to Malfoy." Alyssa told them.

"You sure?" asked Ron.

"Yeah." Alyssa assured them as she sat down across from Malfoy.

She sighed, and Malfoy raised an eye brow at her. "Crystal ball gazing again?"" She asked causally.

"What else do we do in this class?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Nothing." She replied. Professor Trelawney walked into the class room.

"Good morning class. Today we will review the art of Crystal ball gazing. Now look into the ball and concentrate." Trelawney ordered. Alyssa rested her head on the palm of her hand and looked into the ball. "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Flynn" The sound of Professor Trelawney's voice made Alyssa jump and looked at her.

"Yes Professor?"

"Tell me, what do you see?" The loopy professor asked Alyssa. Every one in the class stopped what they were doing and looked at Alyssa. She didn't care, nor did she mind, Alyssa just concentrated on the crystal ball, that was becoming very foggy. "Well, child. What do you see?"

"Mist, fog." Alyssa started, and the class cracked up in quite, giggles. "The full moon, and a..a..a deer?" Alyssa told Trelawney as she continued to look into the ball. "It's all jumpled up, it's not put together."

"Good, good m'dear." The woman stated as she patted the girls shoulder. "Now you Mr. Malfoy, what do you see!?"

"Nothing." Malfoy stated flatly after a minute. Alyssa just hid a smirk. She knew Malfoy didn't try to concentrate on the ball, he just looked at it intensely, pretending to concentrate.

"Well, that's okay. Not every one has the site, nor the gift to read crystal balls. Now, you two open your books to page one hundred twenty, and complete it!" Professor Trelawney ordered then walked off to other students. The two third years opened their books and started to read.

"Why do you reckon 'Lyssa sat with Malfoy?" Harry asked Ron, who rested his head on his arms.

"I dunno mate. Maybe she did it because she knows the two of us can't stand to even be in the same room as him." Ron stated.

"Yeah, that could be it.."Harry agreed as he looked at the crystal ball.

"Why did you ask?"

"Well, I don't know, I was just wondering." Harry mumbled, resting his head his arms, which were laying on the table.

"You don't fancy her do you?" asked Ron, as his eyes went wide and his head shot up. Harry looked up at him.

"No!...Maybe, I think so. No, definitely not, maybe..I don't know!" Harry sighed out of aggravation. "I mean she's always there, she's sort of going through the same thing I am, with Sirius Black." said Harry as he whispered Sirius Blacks name. "But...at the same time, I don't because he's her father, and my god-father! It's just...weird." Harry went on. Ron just looked at him strangely.

"Bloody hell mate. Your mental." Ron stated, laughing slightly, causing Harry to laugh slightly as well.

"Probably." Harry stated simply and smiled at Ron. "But really. I don't know if I do fancy her. Maybe it's just a emotional attraction."

"Well, what do you think of her exactly?" Ron aske.d

"Well, she's a great friend, obviously. She's smart, but not Hermione smart. She's kind hearted, nice, caring. Though she has a bad temper, which I can guess she gets from Professor Flynn." Harry started, and Ron nodded at the last comment. "Alyssa is pretty. She has nice eyes, smile and a nice laugh." Harry went on.

"Blimey, Harry." Harry stopped and looked at his red headed friend. "You do fancy her!"

"What! I can't, I mean you think Alyssa's pretty right?"

"She's like my cousin!"

"Come on Ron. If she wasn't your cousin."

"Well, if she wasn't my cousin yeah, sure. She's decent looking, pretty even, but Harry! This is disturbing!" Harry just laughed, quietly of course, since him and Ron didn't want to attract attention to them selves. "Okay now that you know you fancy her. Finally." Ron muttered the 'finally' to him self. "You should tell her!"

"What! No! Ron I can't, what if she doesn't fancy me!"

"Oh come off it Harry. We've been through this before. She does fancy you! I heard her say it to me, well she sort of wrote it in an letter, but still."

"But I can't just tell her. What if, subconsciously I don't really fancy her. What if it IS just a little one week fling! I mean, you had one for Hermione last term!"

"Shh! No one needs to know about that!"

"To late. Alyssa knows too. I sort of told her one day in the common room, when you were making sure Hermione was okay in the hospital wing."Harry smirked when Ron glared at him.

"You know what. Just for that! I think I'll do this!" Ron glared, but smirked. He turned around and faced Alyssa.

"Ron, no! Don't"

"Oi! Alyssa!" Ron called out, and his dark wavy haired cousin turned around and looked at him strangely. "I've got good news! Harry fancies-Oi Harry stop!" Ron started but was cut off with Harry hitting him. Ron pushed Harry away and smirked. "Harry fancies yo-Oi! Ow, bloody hell Harry! You win!" Ron exclaimed as he turned back around. Alyssa just rolled her eyes.

"What is with the disturbance? People are trying to concentrate!" Trelawney exclaimed.

"Sorry, ma'am." The two Gryffindor boys mumbled, then went back to work. Alyssa rolled her eyes again and went back to reading her book.

"I hate you Ron, I hope you know that." Harry spoke to him.

"Yeah Harry I know, I hate you too." Ron smirked, then Harry smirked too.

"Why are we learning this?" Draco spoke suddenly, looking up from his book and at Alyssa, who looked up at the sound of his voice. "I mean, it's almost the end of term." Alyssa just shrugged. Alyssa stretched out her left hand and laid it against the table, with her palm facing up. "What are you doing Black?" He asked, whispering her last name. It wasn't no surprise to her. Draco would always whisper her last name, in class. For some reason, at first, confused her. She thought he'll scream it out to the world that she was Sirius Blacks daughter, but the blond boy kept quiet. When ever they were in the Great Hall and they were arguing he used her mothers last name. But that was the only time.

"You have to read my palm. Professor told us we have to do it. So, might as well get it over with yeah?" Alyssa told him. Malfoy rolled his bright blue eyes and grabbed her hand. '_His hands are soft. Softer than Harry's.' _Alyssa thought to her self. '_And their so warm. His hands don't feel like what I thought they'd feel like. I like it..What! Snap out of it!.'_

"Black!" Malfoy whispered harshly, causing Alyssa to snap out of her thoughts and look at him.

"What?!"

"Did you even hear a single word I said?"

"No, sorry." Alyssa apologized, while Draco just rolled his eyes and went back to reading her left palm. "So...what do you see?"she asked.

"A bunch of lines!" Alyssa rolled her eyes at his reply and (reluctantly) pulled her hand away from his grasp.

"Give me your hand." ordered Alyssa, then he gave her his left hand. "The right one." She said.

"What?"

"The right hand. When ever the male gets his palm read, it's the right hand that gets read, while the womans is the left."

"What ever." Malfoy sneered as he gave Alyssa his right hand. She held it in her left hand, and traced over his life line with her right index finger.

"You'll live a long and healthy life." Alyssa told him.

"How can you tell?"

"Well, this is your life line." She told him as she traced her right index finger along the line by his thumb. "It's long and deep, which means, if you actually read your book, you'll have a healthy life, and since this line is long, it means you'll live a long life." She told him. He just looked at her. Alyssa continued to look at his palm. "You think realistically, and you have a materialistic view on love." She told him once again as she traced his head line, and heart line. "You have a good hold on your emotions, but you also let people take control of your life." Then Malfoy pulled his hand away from her quickly, she just looked at him strangely. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why did you pull away? I wasn't finished yet."

"It's nothing, sorry." He mumbled as he laid his hand back on the table. Alison took his hand again, and gave him one last strange glance.

"Uh...In the future you'll have one really great, long relationship, and you'll end up married to her, and you'll have about...two or three kids, maybe four. Um, that's all I can see." She said to him as she let go of his hand, and he gladly took it back, resting his elbow on the table.

"What do we have here." Trelawney stated as she eyed Harry's and Ron's ball. "Tell, me what do you see!"

"Mind if I give it a try?" Hermione asked. This caused the two boys to look up and up at the frizzy haired girl. Professor Trelawney nodded. "The grim, possibly." This caused Alyssa to stop what she was doing with Draco and look over at her, Harry and Ron.

"My dear, from the moment you first arrived in my class, I sensed that you did not possess the proper spirit for the noble art of Divination. You may be young in years, but the heart that beats beneath your bosom is as shriveled as an old maid's, your soul as dry as the pages of the books to which you so desperately cleave." Professor Trelawney told Hermione as she grasped the young girls hand. Hermione huffed and yanked her hand away. She stood up and knocked the crystal ball over and walked out of the room. Alyssa looked from Hermione's form, who had just walked out of the room, to Harry and Ron. They just shrugged.

"'In late spring, one of our number will leave us forever!' You knew professor! You saw it!" Lavender Brown exclaimed.

"On these occasions, I take no joy in my gift, Miss Brown." Professor Trelawney stated grimly.

Class was finished and Ron, Harry and Alyssa walked out of the Divination room and down the spiraling stairs.

"She's gone mental, Hermione has. I mean, not that she wasn't always mental, but now it's out in the open for every one to see!" Ron exclaimed. Alyssa shook her head, and Harry stopped walking. The other two Gryffindors stopped and looked at him. Harry picked up the crystal ball and turned around.

"I'll see you guys in defense...promise."

* * *

"Okay, but don't be late!" Alyssa called out as her and Ron walked away.

Alison turned onto her right and smiled as she saw a large black dog sleeping next to her. It's been almost four months since her run in with Alyssa. She still had no idea how she found out that Sirius was her father.

_Alyssa had just ran off, and Alison looked after her sadly. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Remus giving her a comforting smile. _

_"It'll be alright. She'll come around."_

_"No she wont, Remus. She's never said that to me, at least not that seriously." Alison told him. Tears weld up at the corners of her eyes. "But..how did she find out that Sirius was her father?" She asked him. "We haven't seen her all day!" _

_"I don't know." Remus honestly told her. The two adults made their way to the Great Hall and spotted Snape. _

_"I think I know now." Alison said darkly as she walked towards Snape, pulling out her wand. She stood right in front of him, with her wand pointing at him. "You low foul greasy haired prat of a git!" She growled. "How dare you."_

_"I honestly have no idea what you are talking about." Snape stated_

_"Yeah right Snivellus." She sneered. "I never picked on you as a kid, nor have I ever wanted to, but now I think I'll make an exception just this once."_

_"As I said before. I have no idea what you are talking about. Black." He sneered her surname._

_"Oh really? So telling MY daughter who her real father is, isn't coming across your memory?" She asked._

_"I never told any one anything. I don't recall seeing your daughter, nor Potter all day, not since breakfast."_

* * *

_"You better be right Snivellus. Because if you really did tell her, then I'd hurt you, hurt you more then Lily could have ever done." She said in a low and evil tone. She dropped her wand from his neck and walked away, pushing past Remus. She stalked up to her room, opened her door and slammed it shut. Sirius jumped as he lifted his black furry head. She turned to him and sighed. "She knows Sirius, and now she hates me." Alison told her husband as tears spilled from her eyes. She walked over to her bed and laid down, Sirius cuddling up to her in a comforting manor. _

Ron and Alyssa walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Surprisingly they were one of the first to enter. Lupin looked up, and caught Alyssa's eye. She glared at him and sat in her seat next to Ron. She still hasn't forgave Lupin, nor her mother since December. It was hard, considering she sees them everyday. Other students spilled into the room. Harry walked in, looking a little pale. He took his seat in the center. Alyssa looked at him with concern.

"Harry? You alright?" She asked. Harry turned to her and nodded. A few minutes later class had started.

"Vampires." Lupin stated simply. "What do you know about Vampires?" Hermione's hand rose, as did Alyssa's. Though she didn't talk to Professor Lupin outside of class, but she always participated in class discussion.

"Hermione."

"Vampires are immortal, un able to die like normal humans. They also have supernatural abilities."

"True, but is there a way to kill a vampire...Yes Alyssa."

"There are many ways. You could drag them into the sun light, a wooden stake, a cross or anything holy could harm them, possibly kill them." She answered some what coldly.

"Correct, five points to Gryffindor each." Lupin awarded them. Then class went on, and ended. Lupin excused every one, and got ready for his next class. In the middle of Lupins class with fourth years, Alison walked through the door. The class stopped what they were doing and turned around, watching the woman as she came walking in. Alison walked to Remus.

"What have I missed?" She asked quietly.

"I'll tell you in a moment." He told her. "Okay, uuh.. Copy the notes from the bored and finish reading the chapter." He told the class room full of fourteen year olds. He turned to Alison. "You missed her lesson."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You've been missing a lot of them. Alison what is going on?"

"I can't face her Remus. I can't."

"She's your daughter. You've got to talk to her."

* * *

"I know I have to... I just can't bring my self to do so." The curly haired girl told him. Remus shook his head.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alyssa were on their way to Hagrid's the next day, to see if he was okay, and to say good bye to Buckbeak.

"I can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak! It's too horrible." Hermione cried as they walked down the hallway and onto the grounds.

"It gets worse." Harry told her as he pointed to Malfoy and his goons. Malfoy looked up and smirked at the four walking down.

"Ah! Come to enjoy the show?" Malfoy smirked evilly, and Hermione walked quickly.

"You, you foul, loathsome evil little cockroach!" She yelled as she backed him up against the big rock and pulled out her wand and aimed at his neck.

"Hermione!" Alyssa called.

"No!" Ron exclaimed, causing Hermione to look at him. "He's not worth it." Hermione nods and turns around. Malfoy starts to laugh, then out of no where, Hermione punches him. Malfoy glares at them, and runs off.

"That felt good." Hermione smiled and exhaled.

"Not good." Ron started. "Brilliant." The four laughed and made their way down the large steep hill to Hagrid's. They walked infront of Buckbeak and nocked on Hagrid's door. He opened the door and let them in.

"What are yeh four doin' here?" Hagrid asked them, as they stood around the large wooden table.

"We wanted to be with you Hagrid, before.." Alyssa started but couldn't bring her self to say it. Hagrid just smiled at her.

"Aw. Thank yehs. You four are great kids." Hagrid said sadly as he looked out his window and at Buckbeak. "Look at 'em. Loves the smell o' the trees when the wind blows."

"Why don't we just set him free?" Harry asked.

"They'd know I did it." Hagrid stated shaking his head. "Tha' would only get Dumbledore in trouble. Gonna come down, yeh know. He says he want ter be with me when it...when it happens. Great man, Dumbledore."

"We'll stay with you too Hagrid." Hermione spoke up.

"Yeh will not! They don't wan' yeh seein' a thin like this! No. Yeh'll drink yer tea an' be off. But before yeh do. I want ter see you an' Ron shake hands, Harry." Hargid told them. They just looked at eachother then at Hagrid. "Thin' I haven' see 'ow it's bin betw'n you two? Go on now..." Hargid pushed them. Ron and Harry, reluctantly, shook hands. "Good. Now then. Ron, I wan' ter see you give Hermione a hug."

"What!" They exclaimed in unison.

" Go on! You two've been at it all year. An' I'm sick o' it."Hagrid told them. They glared at each other and hugged, it was an extremely awkward hug. "Crikey, tha's jus' abou' the most pathetic hug I e'er seen. But yeh did it, an' tha's wha' matters. There's jus' one other thing..." Hagrid started.

"I'm not kissing Fang if that's what you're thinking..." Ron said but then Hagrid opened a tin and pulled out Scabbers. "Scabbers! You're alive!"

"Yeh should keep a closer eye on yer pets, Ron." Hagrid advised him.

"I think you owe some one an apology!" Hermione exclaimed.

" Right. Next time I see Crookshanks, I'll let him know." Ron nodded to her.

"I meant me!" Hermione glared.

"Great, here we go again." Alyssa mumbled and rolled her eyes. Then suddenly a jar broke, all the attention went to the shattered jar. Hermione picked up a strange looking rock.

"Ow." Harry mumbled as he looked back, as did Alyssa.

"Hagrid!" Alyssa exclaimed as she pointed out the window. Fudge, Dumbledore as well as a man with a scythe were walking towards the hut.

"Yeh got to go! It's almost dark. Any way sees yeh out side the castle it'll be trouble! Big trouble! 'Specially you two-" Hagrid was cut off by banging from the front door. "Just a minute." Hagrid turned back to the quartet. "Go on, out the back door!" the four turned around and walked out the back door, as Dumbledore, Fudge and the executioner walked through the front. The four ran behind a large pumpkin patch and watched through Hagrid's window. Hermione turned around abruptly and stared into the Forbidden Forest.

"What is it 'Mione?" Alyssa asked.

"Nothing. I just thought I saw...never mind." Hermione told them. The four ran from the pumpkin patch and up the hill. The four stood at the top of the hill and stared down as the executioner raised his scythe and let it fall. Crows flew into the sky, Hermione and Alyssa felt tears well up at the corner of their eyes. Hermione leaned against Ron, and Alyssa on Harry. Harry wrapped his left arm around Alyssa and rested his right arm on Hermione's shoulder.

"Ow!" Ron exclaimed after a few minutes. Scabbers fell out of his hand and scurried away. "He bit me!" Ron turned around and ran after his rat.

"Ron! No!" Hermione shouted as her, Harry and Alyssa ran after Ron. Once Harry, Hermione and Alyssa caught up to Ron, he was sitting on the ground holding Scabbers. He looked up and panicked.

"Guys..It's..it's the grim!" He exclaimed panicky as he pointed behind them. The three turned around. Alyssa's eyes went wide. It was the dog. Remus' dog, her dog, the one she saw in her mums room. The one that came to their house over the summer holiday. The dog snarled as he ran and leaped into the air. He latched his jaw around Ron's leg and started to drag him into the Womping Willow. Rons screams of agony was heard throughout the area. Out of no where a tree branch came swooping towards them. Hermione and Alyssa duck, but Harry gets flung by the branch.

"Harry! Are you.." Alyssa exclaimed but she was cut off by Hermione's screaming. The brown haired girl turned around and saw Hermione being swung around on a branch. A second branch comes towards her and Alyssa grabs on. Harry could here both of his female friends screams, as he hurridly looked for his glasses. The branch swung down, and Hermione grabbed hold of Harry's shirt. Alyssa let go of the branch and she fell into a whole in the trunk of the tree. Moments later, She felt some one fall on top of her. As the two were about to get up, a third body fell ontop.

"Oomph, Sorry" Hermione's voice was heared. Hermione stood up, Then Harry. Harry helped up Alyssa as she just stretched.

"Sorry." Harry apologized quietly.

"It's alright…"She started saying but she cut her self off when she looked at the scenery of where they were at. Harry mumbled 'Lumos' and a bright blue light shone from the tip of his wand.

"Where do you suppose it goes?" Hermione asked.

"I have a hunch, I just hope I'm wrong.e " Harry stated seriously as he started walking into the darkness with Hermione and Alyssa following after him. The three walked down a long corridor, and at the end up a few steps was a opening, like one to a room. Harry went first, then helped Hermione and Alyssa up. The three look around the room, and are horrified by what they see. There was dried red stains on the walls, which was probably blood, and everything in the room was destroyed.

"We're in the Shrieking Shack, aren't we?" Hermione asked, but she received no answer because Harry wasn't paying her any attention because he was looking at the paw prints on the wooden floor boards. Harry kicks the door open and there is Ron, sitting on the ground clutching his bloody let.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed. "Are you okay?" He asked as he, Alyssa and Hermione rushed towards the red headed boy. "The dog? Where is the…"

"He's the dog!"Ron whimpered as he started to raise his hand. "It's a trap Harry, he's an animagus!" Harry, Alyssa and Hermione looked at the ground and followed the paw prints, then a pair of human foot prints. They slowly look up and the recked door swung close and a man appeared. He was tall, deathly pale. His hair was all matted and it hung to his shoulders. If he wasn't a criminal, Alyssa would feel bad for the man, but she knew for a fact who this man was. It was Sirius Black.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll … you'll have to kill us too!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No." Sirius started. "Only one will die tonight."

"Then it'll be you!" Harry shouted as he made his way towards Sirius. Sirius falls backwards onto the ground, and Harry is standing above him, shakingly pointing his wand towards Sirius.

"Harry No!"Alyssa screamed.

"Going to kill me Harry?" Sirius asked, wearing a sadistic grin on his face. Harry mumbled a Yes, and just as Harry raised his wand the door slammed open.

"Professor Lupin!" The three exclaimed, then Alison walked in after Remus.

"Mum?" Alyssa asked. Lupin and Alison ignored the four thirteen year olds and looked at Sirius.

"Looking a bit ragged aren't we Sirius?" Remus questioned. "Finally the skin reflects the Madness with in." Remus told the man as he and Alison helped him up.

"You'd know all about the madness with in, wouldn't you Remus?" Sirius joked as him and Remus embraced each other.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, causing the two men to break from their brotherly embrace. Alison grabbed Sirius hand, as the three adults looked at Hermione. "I trusted you! I covered up for you, and all this time, you've been his friend!" Hermione shouted as she looked back to her friends. "he's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes!" Hermione told Harry, Alyssa, and Ron.

"How long have you known?" Lupin asked.

"Since Professor Snape set the essay."

"My my, You are the brightest witch of your age Hermione."

"Yes, you glow like the sun, and you howl at the moon. Enough talk! Lets kill him!"Sirius whispered loudly as he drew Alison closer to him. "If you won't do it with me, Remus, I'll do it alone."

" Sirius Wait." Alison spoke up. Sirius let go of Alison and turned towards her and Remus angerly.

"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!"

"Alright then, as you wish…but let us tell them why." Remus spoke up as he handed Sirius his wand.

"I know why." Harry finally spoke up. "You betrayed my parents! You sold them out Voldemort."

"That's a lie!" Sirius yelled. "I never would've betrayed James and Lily!"

"Harry." Alison spoke up as she walked towards Harry, while he took a step back. "You've got to listen.."

"No!" Harry shouted. By this time Alyssa was standing next to Harry, but a little behind him. "Did he listen? Did he listen when my mother was dying! Did he hear her screaming?"

"No!" Sirius cried out. "I wasn't there! And I'll regret it for the rest of my life!" Harry's and Alyssa's eyes met with Sirius'. Alyssa felt horrible, she just wanted to run into her daddy's arms and hug him just like any ordinary little girl do when her father was upset.

"Harry." Alyssa whispered into his ear as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Someone else betrayed your parents Harry. Some one in this room right now." Remus started.

"Some one….who, until quite recently, we believed to be dead." Alison spoke.

"What are you talking about? There's nobody here."

"Oh yes there is…"Sirius said as he looked at Ron. "Come out, come out Peter! Come out, come out and play!"

"You're mad!" Ron whimpered

"Expelliarmus!" Snapes voice was heared as all the wands flew out orom.f their owners hands. "Ah, vengeance is sweet! How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you." Snape smirked as he glared at Sirius.

"Severus." Remus started.

"I told Dumbledore that you were helping an old friend into the castle. And here's the proof!"

"Brilliant! And, as usual, dead wrong." Sirius grinned as Snape points his wand at Sirius neck.

"Give me a reason, I beg you."

"Now, don't be a fool, Severus." Alison started as she took a step towards the two adults.

"He can't help it. It's a habit by now."

"Quiet Sirius." Alison told him harshly. Snape smirked as he looked quickly at Alison and back at Sirius.

"Listen to you two. Quarreling like an old married couple. The animal and the criminal, how nice." Snape sneered.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that you git!" Sirius barked.

"Witty and protective as ever I see. Tell me, will you be so irreverent when I turn you over to the Dementors?" Snape asked, as fear flickered in Sirius eyes. "Ah do I detect a flicker of fear? One can only imagine what it must be like to endure the Dementors kiss. It's said to be unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best." Snape glared hardly at Sirius. "After you." He gestured to the door. Harry wrapped his hand around Alyssa's waist and pulled her wand out of her pocket. He pointed it at Sirius, but flicked it towards Snape.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry exclaimed as Severus Snape flew back into the wall across the room.

"Harry! You attacked a teacher!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You said Peter before…Peter who?"

"Pettigrew. He was at school with us. We thought he was our friend." Lupin told Harry.

"No, Pettigrew's dead. He killed him!" Harry said as he nodded towards Sirius.

"I thought that too, until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the map."

"The map was lying then."

"The map never lies. Pettigrews alive." Sirius spoke up. "And he's right there!" Sirius pointed at Ron.

"M-me? That's metal!"

"Not you idiot! Your rat!"

"Scabbers? Scabbers have been in my family for.."

"Twelve years. A curiously long life for a common garden rat. He's missing a toe isn't he?"

"So what?" Ron asks as he grips scabbars.

"All they could find of Pettigrew was his.."Alyssa started.

"Finger!" Sirius exclaimed. "Dirty cowards cutif off so every one would think he was dead. Then he transformed into a rat!"

"Show us." Harry told them. Sirius, grabbed Scabbers from Rons grip.

"What are you doing to him?" Ron shouted as Sirius let scabbers go.

"Together." Sirius said seriously. Remus, Alison and Sirius all tried to turn Peter back, but the rat kept running around. Then in a flash, there was a short, plump man. He looked up and smiled.

"S-Sirius! R-Remus! A-Alison! My friends!" The three adults glared hard at him. Peter looked at Harry and Alyssa.

"Harry, Look at you! Y-you look just like your father, just like James. And Alyssa! You look just like your father too! All of us we were all friends them and I…"

"Shut up! Don't you dare talk to them!" Sirius shouted. "Why! Why did you sell James and Lily out to Voldemort! Why!"

"I..I didn't mean to! The Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself what you would've done, Sirius! What would you have done?"

"I would've died! I would've died than betray my friends!" Sirius shouted. "And you should've realized Peter! If Voldemort didn't kill you.."

"Then we would!" Remus cut it.

"Together." Alison finished.

"No..please..you can't!" Peter whimpered. He looked at Ron. "Ron! Haven't I been a good friend? A good pet? You won't let them kill me, will you? I was your rat!" Peter pleaded. Ron just glared at Peter with disgust. "Sweet girl, clever girl! Surely you wont let them!"

"Get away from them you rat!" Alison shouted at him as they raised their wands at him. Peter closed his eyes and shook fear.

"NO!" Alyssa shouted. The three adults looked at the wavy haired girl in confusion.

"Alyssa…"Sirius started.

"Alyssa's right." Harry spoke up.

"Harry this man.."Remus started.

"I know what he is. But we'll take him to the castle."

"Bless you boy! Bless you." Peter smiled as he touched both Harry and Alyssa's legs.

"Get off! I said we'd take you to the castle. After that, the Dementors can have you." Harry said coldy to the rat. Remus and Alison grabbed hold of Peter. Sirius and Harry helped up Ron as they started out of the room. Alyssa and Hermione followed, then Remus and Alison with Peter in their grasp last.

"I'm sorry for the bite. I have a sweet disposition as a dog." Sirius apologized to Ron. "James, once said I should make the change perminate. The tail I can live with, but the fleas, their murder." Sirius told them. Alyssa smiled and held in a laugh. Once they reached out side Sirius and Harry sat Ron down with Hermione. Sirius walked off a little with Alyssa towards the castle on a hill. Harry looked at them then back at Ron.

"Go, I'll look after him." Hermione told him. Harry stood up and walked over to the father and daughter pair and stood on Sirius' left.

"Beautiful isn't it? I'll never forget the first time I walked through theose doors. I'tll be nice to do it again, as a free man." Sirius said suddenly as he turned to Harry. Alyssa took this as a sign to leave. She turned around and walked back to Ron. Alison and Remus walked out, still having a strong grip on Peter, after a few moments, the clouds began to move out of the way of the moon light. The full moon gazed over the land, and Hermione noticed it.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted as she pointed to the full moon. Every one looked at the moon. Remus looked at the moon with a horrified expression on his face. Sirius and Harry started to run back towards them. Both Sirius and Alison rushed straight to Lupin.

"Remus.."Alison whispered.

"Remus, Old friend did you take your potion tonight?" Sirius asked his friend. Suddenly Remus's cloths started to rip, and he started to transform. "Run! All of you! Go Now!!!!" Sirius shouted at the teen agers, but they were to frightened to even move.

"You know the man you truly are Remus!" Alison pleaded.

"This heart is where you truly live! This heart here!" Sirius shouted as he pounded on Remus' chest.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted as he flung the wand out of Peters hands. Peter grinned and waved good bye then he transformed back into a rat. Suddenly Sirius and Alison were flung into the air. Harry, Hermione and Alyssa all turned and looked at Lupin.

"Professor?" Hermione asked as she took a step towards Lupin. Lupin growled, causing Harry and Hermione to jump back. Snape walks out of the tree and starts to walk towards the four. Lupin growls again, Snape turns around and gaspes stepping infront of Harry, Hermione, Alyssa and Ron. Lupin was about to pounce, and as he lept through the air and black dog flew into the air and the two dogs began to fight each other. Suddenly the black dog was flung to the ground and a loud yelp was heard. Lupin runs off and Sirius follows.

"Sirius!" Harry shouts as he pushes past Snape and runs after him. Alyssa was about to follow until Snape grabbed hold of her.

"Let him go, Mr. Weasley needs to get to the Hospital wing as soon as possible." Snape told her. Alyssa nodded and her and Hermione started to carry Ron into the castle.

* * *

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I am sorry for the long wait, but I'm moved in so...there will not be a three month wait haha.**

**any way please review!**

**Alyssa.**


	7. Time Turning

**A/N: **Okay okay, I know it's been FOREVER since I've last updated, but I am finally finished! Woot! Here is the LAST chapter of Taking Chances. As you read it...you will notice lines from the book, and indeed I did use the book for this chapter, and everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and WB. I am quite glad that I have finally finished my first fanfic and story EVER!! And I hope you have enjoyed it as well. I am currently writing _By The Mornings Light_, and It will be up soon..hopefully... haha.

With out Further Ado! Enjoy~!

* * *

Ron, Hermione and Alyssa all sat in the hospital wing waiting for Harry to wake up. Alyssa stood next to Ron's bed as he was lying there because of his leg, and Hermione was standing by Harry's side. Harry stirred causing the three third years to look at him. Alyssa walked over to Harry's right, just as Harry began to open his green eyes.

"Harry...?"Hermione asked as Harry's eyes opened fully.

"I saw my dad."Harry told them abruptly.

"What?"Alyssa asked with a confused expression.

"He sent the Dementors away, I-I saw him, he was across the lake..." Harry told them. Alyssa, Ron and Hermione all looked at each other.

"Listen Harry.."Alyssa started uncomfortably.

"They've captured Sirius, any time now the Dementors are going to perform a kiss." Hermione finished for the dark haired girl across from her.

"A kiss..?" Harry asked with utter confusion.

"It is what the Dementors do to those they want to destroy. They clamp their jaws over the victims mouth and...suck out their soul." Alyssa informed the dark haired, green eyed boy who was now sitting up on the hospital bed.

"You mean, they are going to kill Sirius?" Harry asked suddenly.

"No, it's worse, much worse. You go on living, but you have no memory, no sense of self, you are just like a shell, an empty shell." Hermione explained to him. Harry was about to respond to the information that he had just received by his two female friends but the infirmary doors swung open.

"Professor!"Alyssa exclaimed as she took a small step away from Harry's side.

"Headmaster, you have to stop them!" Hermione begged.

"They have the wrong man! Sirius did not kill anyone!"The dark wavy haired girl defended her newly found father, whom she thought was a criminal not five hours ago.

"It is true, Sirius is innocent!" Harry continued.

"It was Scabbers who did it!" Ron chimed in.

"Scabbers?" Dumbledore asked with confusion.

"My rat, sir, only he's not really a rat, well he was a rat, you see, hew as my brother Percy's rat." Ron rambled, and Hermione, Harry, and Alyssa just shook their heads.

"The point is sir, we know the truth." Hermione concluded.

"Please professor, you must believe us." Alyssa pleaded.

"I do miss Black, but I am sorry to say that the word of four thirteen year old wizards will convince few others. A child's voice, how ever honest and true, is meaningless to those who have forgotten how to listen." Dumbledore stated wisely. Dumbledore looked out the window and had a small smile on his face. "Ah...a shooting star. If ever one was to make a wish, now would be the time, and I am afraid, is precisely our problem." The clock struck midnight, and a chime filled the castle. "Mysterious thing, time; powerful, and when meddled with, dangerous. Sirius Black is in the topmost cell of the Dark Tower." Dumbledore told them, causing the four teenagers to become confused on why their Headmaster was telling them classified information. Dumbledore looked at Hermione seriously and continued. "You know the laws, Miss Granger, you must not be seen; and you would, I feel, do well to return before this last chime. If not...to ghastly to discuss. Three turns should do it, I think. If you succeed, then more than one innocent life maybe spared tonight." Dumbledore warned the bushy brown haired girl. Suddenly Dumbledore pulled out three sticks of chocolate and handed them to Harry, Hermione and Alyssa. The grey haired headmaster turned around and began to walk towards the doors of the infirmary but he stopped before he reopened the door. Dumbledore turned around. "By the way, when in doubt, I find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin. Good Luck!" Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eyes as he left the four third years to sink in all this information. As the door closed Ron, Harry and Alyssa looked at the hospital wing doors with an odd expression.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked but he received no answer, in stead Hermione was looping a long golden chain around hers, Harry's and Alyssa's necks.

"Sorry Ron, but seeing as you cannot walk." Hermione told him. She lifted this hour glass and turned it three times. Suddenly the three thirteen-year-old's disappeared. Harry and Alyssa looked around the, amazed because time was being rewound, after a few minutes the three stood in the same spot, but in an empty infirmary. A chime rang through out the school, Hermione un-looped the chain and tucked it back under her pink jumper.

"What happened? Wheres Ron?" Harry asked astonished.

"Seven-thirty? Where were we at seven-thirty?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Huh?" Harry asked confused on why she was asking.

"We were going to Hagrid's"Alyssa answered.

"Come on! And we cannot be seen." Hermione ordered as she began to run out of the hospital wing. Harry and Alyssa looked at each other and ran after their bushy haired friend who was obviously in a hurry. The trio ran through out the castle and outside, then the three came to a halt. Harry and Alyssa took a deep breath attempting to regain their normal breathing pattern.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. "Will you please tell us what we are doing?" Instead of an answer, Hermione turned towards them with a hushing movement. Both Harry and Alyssa turned to where Hermione was watching and their eyes grew wide, there stood Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alyssa when they were confronting Malfoy and his goons.

"But that, That's us." Harry started. "This isn't normal." Harry finished just as Hermione grabbed both of the dark haired teens and dragged them behind the bridge wall.

"This is a Time-Turner, McGonagall gave it to me first term." She told them as she pulled out the golden hour glass necklace from earlier.

"Is, is this why you've been arriving to classes out of nowhere?"Alyssa asked surprised.

"Yes, this is how I've been getting to my classes all year."Hermione confessed.

"You mean we've gone back in time?" Alyssa asked once more, astonishingly.

"Yes, Dumbledore wanted us to return to this moment, clearly something happened he wants us to change." Hermione explained as the three continued to watch the scene before them. A smack was heard causing the trio to smirk, as they saw Malfoy lean up against the stone.

"Good punch." Harry told Hermione in admiration.

"Thanks." Hermione smirked, but it did not last to long since Malfoy was on his way towards them.

"Hurry, Malfoy is coming this way."Alyssa exclaimed quietly as the three ducked against the entrance of the Sundial Garden.

"Not a word of this to anyone UNDERSTAND!? I'll get that jumped up mudblood one of these days, mark my words." Malfoy sneered. Hermione's eyes narrowed and she was about to trip him until Alyssa held her back.

"He's not worth is." Alyssa told her, Hermione nodded as they saw their other selves jogging down the narrow hill towards Hagrid's hut. Alyssa, Harry and Hermione walked quickly to the edge of the hill, Harry's eyes shifted to the pumpkin patch and saw the familiar hippogryff.

"Look!" Harry spoke up, pointing to Buckbeak. "Buckbeak is still alive." harry exclaimed excitedly.

"Of course! Remember what Dumbledore said? If we succeed, more than one innocent life could be spared!" Hermione smiled in triumph, but Alyssa held a confused expression.

"Buckbeak?" she mumbled to herself. "But how will saving Buckbeak help us save Sirius?" she asked.

"I guess we will have to wait and see." Hermione answered as she and Harry began to make their way down the hill.

"Wait and see, got it." Alyssa mumbled to her self as she began to follow after her two friends. The three thirteen-year-old's hid behind a giant pumpkin and peered into the hut. As Buckbeak feeds on a dead ferret, Alyssa and Harry see Ron and Hermione embrace each other awkwardly. Alyssa holds in a laugh but still manages to grin silently as well as Harry. They turn to Hermione who is looking at the scene with fascination. Hermione turns to them and frowns.

"What?"

"Nothing." Harry and Alyssa shake their heads at her and continued to look at the scenes in the hut. Alyssa turns her head and sees Cornelius Fudge, Dumbledore and the executioner.

"Here they come." Alyssa nudged both Harry and Hermione.

"Great, I better hurry." Harry stated as he stood up.

"No!"Hermione exclaimed as she grabbed Harry and dragged him back down. "Fudge has to see Buckbeak before we steal him. Otherwise he'll think Hagrid set him free!" Hermione explained, and Harry nods then looks towards the hut. Inside the hut Hagrid pulls out a brown rat and handed it to Ron. Harry glared and growled lowly.

"There's Pettigrew!" Harry snarled as he began to rise but Hermione dragged him back down once more.

"No Harry you can't!"

"Hermione, that's the man who betrayed my parents! You don't expect me to just sit here!"

"Yes and you must!" Hermione told him seriously. "Harry, you are in Hagrid's hut right now, if you go bursting inside you'll think you've gone mad." She told him. "Awful things happen to wizards who meddle with time." She explained seriously once more as she looked at both of the dark haired teens. "We cannot be seen" Hermione looks at fudge then looked back at the hut. "Fudge is coming and we're not leaving, why aren't we leaving?" Hermione asked herself as she continued to stare into the hut. Hermione spotted a pebble and chucked it through the window.

"Are you mad Hermitage!" Alyssa exclaimed, but Alyssa received no answer because Hermione grabs another pebble and chucks it to Harry's head.

"That hurt." Harry told Hermione.

"Sorry." She apologized. "Come on, we should be coming out of the back door any minute now." Hermione told them as the three of them races into the forest and hid behind a couple of trees. Just as Harry, Hermione and Alyssa hid behind the trees, the other Harry, Hermione, Alyssa and Ron hid behind the pumpkins. Hermione pushed down a tree branch and examined herself from behind. "Is that what my hair looks like from the back?" She asked.

"Shh!" Both Alyssa and Harry shushed her. The other Hermione turned around just as Hermione let go of the tree branch.

"Nothing, I thought I jus saw...never mind." The past Hermione said curiously, then the four third years raced off.

"Now Harry" Hermione assured him as the three of them walked back towards Buckbeak. Harry stares at Buckbeak, bows and Buckbeak bows his head in return and reassurance. Harry grabbed hold of Buckbeak's chains and tugged on it slightly.

"Come on Buckbeak come on!: Harry ushered the hippogriff. Alyssa looked into Hagrid's hut and saw the minister show Hagrid and Dumbledore a document. Fudge gestured Hagrid to sign it and he did. Dumbledore said something to Fudge and he sighed the document also.

"here, Beaky..Come and get the nice dead ferret yum yum!" Hermione encouraged as the held out a dead ferrets body for Buckbeak. Alyssa, who just happened to be standing next to Hermione at the time just looked at her friend strangely, Buckbeak stood up and trotted towards Hermione. Harry, Alyssa, and Hermione began to walk backwards but then the front door of Hagrid's hut opened causing the three to freezes suddenly. Fudge was about to look at them but Dumbledore directed his attention elsewhere.

"Professor Dippet had those blackberries planted when he was Headmaster" the three thirteen year old's sighed in relief as they disappeared into the forbidden forest.

"Now what?" Harry asked Hermione as they came to a stop.

"We save Sirius." Hermione told them simply.

"And we do that how?" Alyssa asked.

"No Idea." Hermione said simply as they arrived the Whomping Willow. They arrived just as Hermione fell into the trunk of the moving tree.

"Look it's Lupin; and my mum" Alyssa pointed out as Lupin and Alison arrived. Lupin takes a stick and pokes a knot in the trunk and the Whomping Willow calms down instantly.

"Wait until Fred and George hear about this one." Harry grinned.

"Here comes Snape." Hermione informed them as they saw Snape walk through the gap of the Whomping Willow.

"And now we wait." Harry stated simply.

"Now we wait." Hermione repeated as she and Harry sat down on a log and Alyssa sat down on the ground. The sound of the flapping bat wings caused the three Gryffindors too look behind them and saw Buckbeak snag one of them.

"Well, at least some one is enjoying themselves." Alyssa stated randomly. A soft snap was heard as Harry broke off a piece of chocolate and gave it to Alyssa and broke off another piece for Hermione.

"Before down, by the lake.." harry started saying, this caused both Hermione and Alyssa to look at him. "When I was with Sirius, I did see some one...that some one made the Dementors go away."

"With a Patronus;" Alyssa cut him off. "We heard Snape telling Dumbledore when we were in the Hospital wing."

"According to him only a really powerful wizard could have conjured it." Hermione also told Harry.

"It was my dad." Harry said to them with a smile on his face. This caused Alyssa and Hermione to look at each other. "It was my dad who conjured the patronus.

"But Harry, you dad is-"

"Dead I know I'm just tell you what I saw." Harry said to them. Alyssa just nodded not wanting to press Harry any further.

"Here we come." Hermione told them as she looked at the Whomping Willow. This caused the other two to stand up. Moments later Hermione and Alyssa followed out after Sirius, Harry and Ron. Lastly Remus and Alison walked out gripping Pettigrew's arms tightly. Alyssa looks at her past self and Sirius up by the hill, remembering what her and her father was talking about.

_ "I see that your wearing the bracelet"_

_ "Yeah, I never take it off. It's beautiful, I love it thank you very much." She thanked him shyly. Sirius looked at her and smiled softly at his daughter._

_ "You have grown into a beautiful young lady, you look just like your mother at thirteen." This compliment caused Alyssa to smile slightly._

_ "Really? Everyone says I look like you." She said to him as she looked up at him with a smile. This caused Sirius to smile even more then he turned back to looking at the Castle in the distance. _

You see Sirius talking to me there?" Harry's voice broke Alyssa's thoughts. "He's asking me to come live with him."

"Really?" Hermione asks as she and Alyssa held a secret glance. Harry nodded and continued, but Alyssa only half listened, considering she was still pondering on his last statement. _'If harry come lives with us, then he'll be like part of the family and...ew.' _She thought to her self then she looked at the Whomping Willow just in time to see Lupin beginning his transformation.

"It's happened." Alyssa exclaimed causing Harry and Hermione to look at her oddly. "Lupin's transformation."

"Which means Pettigrew is slipping away from us! And we're just standing here." Harry states angerly. Growling was heard from the distance, the trio looked forward, suddenly they saw the past Harry appear as he through a stick at Lupin, causing him to turn around. The werewolf growled, and began to stalk Harry. Hermione cupped her mouth with her hands and howled into the night. Harry jumped and shut Hermione's mouth.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving your life!" Hermione told him and howled again when she saw the werewolf stalk Harry again.

"Thanks, but we have to move!" Harry told Hermione in a panic.

"Why?"

"Because, Hermione, that werewolf you just called is running this way!" Alyssa told her with fright. Hermione looks up and then the three dash through the leaves and jumping over giant roots, then hid behind a giant tree. Silently the thirteen year-old's breath heavily, then a snap was heard. Alyssa, carefully, peeks over the side of the tree trunk and sees that the werewolf is sniffing another tree beside them. She turns back and motions for Harry and Hermione to quietly take a side step. This time both Harry and Alyssa looked and nodded, confirming there wasn't a werewolf on either side and Hermione sighed in relief.

"Buckbeak, we've got to find him!" Hermione said with worry. Alyssa nods as they turn left, then come face to face with the werewolf form of Lupin. They scream as the turn to run the other way, just when Buckbeak comes running in. The werewolf snarls and is about to pounce when Buckbeak's claws slash the werewolf's face. Lupin howls, then turns around and runs the opposite way. "Poor professor Lupin, he's having a really tough night." Hermione said with sympathy A gust of wind blew and it suddenly got extremely cold. Catching the three off guard, they looked up at the dark sky and saw a swarm of Dementors flying.

"Lets go!" Harry said anxiously as he ran in the same directions as the Dementors were flying. Alyssa and Hermione hurried after him, after a few miles of running they stopped. Terror had struck their faces as they watched the scene before him. ON the opposite side of the lake, laid Sirius Black and Harry on his knees.

"This is horrible."Alyssa stated sadly as she covered her mouth with both of her hands and looked at Harry, not wanting to watch the horrifying scene before her. Harry just put a hand on her thin shoulder.

"Don't worry, my dad will come." Harry said confidently. "Right there, you'll see. He'll come, any minute, he'll conjure his patronus."

"No one is coming Harry." Hermione told him. Alyssa turned her head, and looked at her best friend and her father dying on the other side of the lake.

"He will, He will come!" Hermione and Alyssa looked forward but saw no one.

"Harry, no one is coming! You're dying, both of you are!" Alyssa exclaimed with tears building up at her eye lids. She tore her eyes from the dreadful scene and looked at her green eyed friend. Suddenly Harry's face changes expressions, he draws his wand and runs out to the edge of the lake.

"Harry No!" both Hermione and Alyssa shouted but they knew it was to late because Harry was already by the lake. He raises his wand ans stares at the Dementors with determination.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry shouts as a bright silver-blue light shines out from his wand and an animal figure appears. A few moments later the Dementors begin to disappear and Harry's patronus started to fade away. Alyssa quietly runs up to Harry, grabs his arm and the three run off until they find Buckbeak.

"How are we going to save Sirius?" Harry asked after they finally got to a stop.

"Where did Professor Dumbledore say he was again?" Alyssa asked remembering Dumbledore mentioning him to the third years before they went back in time.

"The topmost cell in the Dark-Oh, Lets go!" Hermione ordered. They got on Buckbeak, and in a matter of seconds they were up in the air.

"You guys were right. It wasn't my dad I saw earlier, It was me! I saw my self conjure the patronus before. I knew I could do it this time because, because I had already done it. Does that make any sense?" Harry asked excitedly.

"No!" both of the girls shouted. "But I don't like flying!" Hermione shouted as the swept down. After a few more minutes of flying, Buckbeak grew closer to the Dark Tower. Buckbeak landed and Harry, Hermione and Alyssa got off Buckbeak and began to look for Sirius.

* * *

In a small cell, paces a condemned man, known as Sirius Black. He turns around just in time to see his wavy dark haired daughter. She stopped for a moment, looked at him. Alyssa turned her head away from him and looked over her shoulder, signaling to Harry and Hermione that she had found him. Harry and Hermione caught up with Alyssa and Hermione moved in front of Alyssa with her wand out and pointing at the lock on the iron cell door.

"Alohamora!" Hermione shouted. Sirius tried to push the door, but it stayed put. "Well I didn't really expect that to work." Hermione said mainly to her self. Hermione raises her wand once more. "Dunamis! Liberare! Annihilare! Emencipare!" Hermione shouted but none of the spells worked. "No, no no no!!" she shouted out of frustration.

"You might want to try-" Started Sirius.

"Quiet I'm trying to think!" Hermione snapped. This caused Sirius to shut mouth and take a small step backwards with his hands up. He knew not to get on a frustrated females bad side, and Alyssa sighed impatiently.

"Oh move over!" She shouted as she pulled Hermione back. She looked at her dark haired father. "You might want to step back even more." Sirius trusted her word and stepped all the way back to the back wall of his cell. Alyssa pulled out her wand and raised it to the door. "Bombarda!" She yelled and the iron door blasted into the sky.

"That'll do." Sirius said proudly as he walked out of his cell and then the four of them ran back to Buckbeak. They all sat upon Buckbeak, with Harry in Front, then Hermione, then Alyssa and lastly Sirius holding on to his daughter. They flew in to the cool air with the wind blowing their face and their hair. "You truly are your father's son Harry!" Sirius shouted as Buckbeak turned in the air. Buckbeak dove down, and grew close to the ground, then he landed slowly. Sirius jumped off Buckbeak as did Harry and Hermione. Alyssa, being her clumsy self, thought that she could get off Buckbeak all by her self. She tried to lift her right leg over Buckbeak's back but she didn't get it over all the way and she began to fall. Alyssa did not hit the ground, for she was caught and she wad caught by a certain dark haired, green eyed, boy known as Harry Potter.

"Thanks Harry." She thanked him quietly as she was planted firmly on the ground. Alyssa stood between Harry and Hermione and smiled shyly at Sirius.

"I'll forever be grateful for this. Thank you, all of you." Sirius thanked them with a grateful smile upon his face.

"I want to go with you." Harry spoke up, Alyssa looked at the ground she knew why Harry wanted to go with Sirius, it was because of his aunt and uncle.

"One day perhaps. For sometime, life will be to...unpredictable" Sirius said to him solemnly. "Besides you're meant to be here." He told the young boy with a someone sad smile on his face as he clapped his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Promise me something Harry. You too Alyssa."

"Anything." They said in unison.

"Trust your self." He started. "Trust your self, no matter what the challenges you face, and I fear there will be many of them. You'll be surprised how many times you can find the answers to all of your questions in here." He finishes as he places a hand on his heart. Sirius smiles at both Harry and Alyssa, he gives them both a small hug and kisses Alyssa on the crown of her head. Sirius got on Buckbeak and smiled down to Hermione "You really are the brightest witch of your age." He complimented her. Just before Sirius took off he looked up at the sky and said. "A shooting star, make a wish." He smirked at the three third years and a moment later he and Buckbeak were taking off into the dark starry sky. Hermione turned and looked at both Harry and Alyssa with a very serious face.

"We have to go!" Hermione ordered, the trio raced inside and up to the hospital wing, just as Professor Dumbledore was closing the door. He turns around and sees Harry, Hermione and Alyssa.

"Well?" He asked seriously.

"He's free, Sirius, we did it." Harry told him as he was catching his breath.

"Did what?" Dumbledore asked as he made his way to the stairs. "Good Night." He waved, and with a twinkle in his eyes he began to descend the staircase. Alyssa shook her head, and the tree of them burst through the hospital wing just in time to see themselves disappear. Ron blinks and stares at Harry, Hermione and Alyssa with bewilderment.

"How'd you guys get over there? I was just talking to you over there!" Ron asked panicky. Harry, Hermione and Alyssa all looked at each other and grinned,

"What do you guys think? To much for him, with everything that's happened?" Hermione asked.

"Afraid so. Always been a bit of the nervous type Ron has." Harry states with a serious expression, but Ron just looks at them confounded as they all grin at each other.

The next morning, after Alyssa woke up, she got dressed in a jumper and a pair of jeans and walked out of Gryffindor tower. She walked quietly down the already quiet halls until she arrived at her mothers door. Alyssa took a deep breath and knocked on the door, a few seconds later Alison opened her door and her eyes grew wide.

"Alyssa, what-what are you doing here?" Alison asked as she looked at the dark haired girl with bewilderment.

"I...uh..I wanted to talk.." She started nervously. Alison nodded and opened the door all the way, letting her daughter in. Alyssa walked in and her mother closed the door behind her.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"My father." Alyssa answered seriously. "How come youn ever told me?"

"I wanted to, I really did, but telling you and having you go through what Harry does with whispers everywhere you go. I knew you would not want to have that life, and I did not want to have that life for you. So I just thought you were better off not knowing for now." alison explained and Alyssa just nodded.

"And Harry, what about him. Are you his god-mother?" Alyssa asked seriously. Alison just nodded. "And if it was in your power, would you have taken Harry in after his parents died?" This caught Alison off guard.

_"I should have known you two would be here, Professor McGonagall, Alison Black." Albus Dumbledore stated. In a matter of seconds both McGonagall and Alison came in view._

_ "Are the rumors true Albus?" McGonagall asked cautiously._

_ "I am afraid so Professor, the good and the boy."_

_ "And Harry? Where is he?" Alison spoke up for the first time that night._

_ "Hagrid is bringing him." Dumbledore told her in confidence that the young woman that was no older than twenty. _

_ "Do you think it is wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" McGonagall asked with worry._

_ "Ah Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life." After that statement was made a motorcycle sound was heard. Alison knew that sound all to well. Sirius had bought a muggle motorcycle and enchanted it to fly, but after he was captured Alison thought it was best that Hagrid would have it. Hagrid landed ungracefully but after he landed he turned the engine off and got off the enchanted muggle contraption. _

_ "Professor Dumbledore, sir. Professor McGonagall...oh, Hello there Alison." Hagrid greeted all of them. Alison smiled sadly and nodded towards him._

_ "No problems I trust Hagrid?"_

_ "No, sir. Little Tyke fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol. Try not to wake him." Hagrid told Dumbledore as he handed the baby boy to the elderly man._

_ "Albus, do you really think it's safe leaving him with these people? I've watched them all day, they are the worst sort of muggles imaginable!" McGonagall started._

_ "Professor Dumbledore, please. Professor McGonagall is right! Lily always told me how horrid her sister was and how horrid her husband is. They'll only treat Harry with disprespect and horribly his whole life!" Alison protested._

_ "But this is the only family he-" Dumbledore started but was cut off by Alison._

_ "That is not true and you know that. I am his god-mother Professor. Please let me take him. I'll keep him safe."_

_ "That is not an option. As I was saying, They are the only family he has left."_

_ "But Professor, Please! Harry will be famous. There won't be a witch or wizard, or a child in our world who doesn't know his name!" Alison protested once more._

_ "Exactly my intentions. He is far better off growing up away from all of that. Until he is ready." Dumbledore told the young woman sternly as he set the baby Harry Potter on the door step of the Dursly's._

"Mum!" Alyssa shouted to get her mother attention. Alison blinked and shook her head slightly and gave her daughter a look.

"What was the question again?"

"If you could, would you have taken Harry in?"

"Yes, and I tried."Alison told her daughter sadly. Alyssa just nodded and looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry, for before. Snapping at you back in December. I shouldn't have." Alyssa apologized and Alison just smiled at her daughter and pulled her daughter into a hug.

"You are your fathers daughter." Alison whispered.

"Funny thing you should mention that. He says that I am more like you."

"No no, he knows you are just like him, he just doesn't want to think so."

"Well, I...uh. I should go back to the common room. Hermione is probably wondering where I am." Alyssa started as she let go of her mom and walked to the door. "See you later mum." Alison just nodded as her daughter walked out of her room.

As Alyssa was making her way back to the Gryffindor common room, she saw Harry and Hermione walking out of the portrait hole. They took notice of her and waved.

"Morning." Alyssa greeted them, even thought it was almost noon. "Where are you too headed?"

"The hospital wing. Ron is supposed to be let out around noon." Hermione told her, Alyssa only nodded as she walked beside Hermione. They arrived at the hospital wing, only to see Ron standing up, but he was leaning all his weight on crutches. Madam Pomfrey told him he was ready to leave and Ron was more than happy to leave. He wobbled himself out of the infirmary with Harry, Hermione and Alyssa close behind him.

"Blimey, I am so glad to get out of there! Tell me Harry how do you do it?"

"Do what?"Harry asked as he looked at his red headed friend with confusion.

"Stand being in the hospital wing all the time?"  
"It's not like I want bad stuff to happen to me." Harry told him oddly. The conversation continued as they made their way outside, just in time to see everyone else getting ready to leave for the last Hogsmeade trip. Alyssa caught a glimpse of Draco, he looked at her for a moment. Alyssa smiled smally at him, which he returned with a smirk. Then a boy standing near Draco, with dark colored skin looked at Alyssa. He flashed her a smile, which caught her off guard and she stopped walking, which caused Harry to bump into her.

"Oh, sorry Harry. I was looking at...uh...Seamus. He was waving at me funny."Alyssa lied. She hated to lie, especially to Harry but if any one found out that she was staring at Draco, she'd be dead. Alyssa looked away from Draco and continued walking on. Seeing as Ron can't exactly walk, meant that he wouldn't be going on the Hogsmeade trip, and Hermione didn't want to go alone, so she also decided to stick around. Harry, Hermione and Alyssa explained what happened the previous night to Ron, who looked at the bewildered.

"Bloody hell, all of that happened last night?" Ron asked, and the other three just nodded as they came close to Hagrid's hut.

"Unfortunately yes, it seemed much longer than one night...then again. Technically it was more than one night, it was two...we just went back into time.." Alyssa babbled on. Harry, Ron and Hermione just looked at her, then laughed. Alyssa glared at them playfully but joined in as well as they met up with Hagrid, who was teary eyed.

"Awww, Hagrid what's the matter?" Alyssa asked as she pattered the half-giant on the arm.

"I know, I shouldn' feel happy, after wha' happened las' night," He said. "I mean, Black escapin' an' everythin'- but guess what!"

"What?" Ron asked.

"Beaky! He escaped, I don' know how bu' he did! I suppose I tied him up to loose."

"That's wonderful!" Alyssa said happily, even though she and the others knew the truth.

"Yeah, I have been celebratin' all night. Although I was quite worried abou' him. Thought he mighta met Professor Lupin las' night on the grounds, but Lupin says he never ate anythin' las' night."

"What!"Harry, Alyssa, Ron and Hermione exclaimed.

"Haven' you four heard?" Hagrid asked, then noticing that the three hadn't heard a thing about Lupin. "Er- Snape told all of the Slytherins abou' it this mornin'...Thought everone'd know by now..Professor Lupin's a werewolf. He's packin' now o'course.

"He's _packing_!?" Harry exclaimed. "Why!?"

"He's leavin' o'course. Resigned early this mornin'. He say's he can't risk something like las' night happenin' again." After this Harry stood up.

"I'm going to go see him." Harry said to Ron, Hermione and Alyssa. "I'll meet you guys later." He told them as he ran off towards the castle.

* * *

Draco Malfoy walked down the corridor leading to the Great Hall, and on his way he saw a certain dark haired witch walking a little away ahead of him. The blond boy jogged and caught up with the thirteen year old Gryffindor, and laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked a little melancholy to him, and it didn't suit her one bit. He liked it when she smiled and laughed, even if it was when Potter was around.

"You okay Black?" He asked. The sound of his voice made her jump. Alyssa looked over at him with her gray eyes growing wide.

"Ma-Malfoy? What-What do you want?" Alyssa asked surprised. She didn't know what to think, it wasn't normal for Draco Malfoy to be talking to her civilly, it was almost as strange as when he confronted her in the library months ago.

"You didn't look like your normal perky self, I just wanted to know if Potter came to his senses and dumped you." Draco told her cockily. This just caused Alyssa to glare lightly at him.

"Malfoy I'm not in the mood." Alyssa told him, as thoughts of her conversation with her mother from about a week ago, flood back into her head this morning after receiving a letter from Sirius.

"I know, I'm only messing with you Alyssa." this caused Alyssa to stare at the blond boy worriedly. For the first time in three years Draco Malfoy had called her by her frst name. "What, wy are you staring at me like that for?" Draco's question got Alyssa out of her daze.

"Nothing, it's just you've never called me by my first name before." Alyssa smiled lightly at him. _And I kind of...like it._ Alyssa thought, but of course she is never going to tell any one this.

"Oh, well don't expect it often." Malfoy said to her. ON the inside Draco felt happy, at the fact that Alyssa Black smiled, at him, and not that Potter. Although, he did recall her smiling at him before, last week on the day of Hogsmeade, but Potter was around too, so it wasn't as special as this one. Draco shook his head. Alyssa felt the same way, she felt happy when she heard Draco call her by her first name. It made her finger tips tingle a little...it was different then how Harry says it.

"Maybe we should head to the Great Hall now." Alyssa suggested and Malfoy nodded. The two thirteen year old's walked silently to the Great Hall. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was a comfortable silence. They reached the entrance to the Great Hall and the two wen their separate ways and walked to their rightful tables. Alyssa sat down next to Seamus who was talking to Dean, she looked over at the Slytherin table, only to see the same dark skinned boy looking at her with a smile on his face. Alyssa's face flushed slightly as she tuned into Dean and Seamus' conversation.

"Wonder what they'll give us next year?" Asked Seamus.

"Maybe a Vampire!" Suggested Dean hopefully, but Alyssa just shook her head.

"You too are horrible." Alyssa told them but Ron just laughed as he made his way to the Gryffindor table with Hermione at his side. Suddenly out of no where a owl flew in and dropped a poorly wrapped package. Everyone turned to it and examined it. Bewildered everyone stared at it, with excitement. Everyone began to crowd around it, which frustrated Ron.

"Stand back!" Ron shouted. "I said stand back! I'll take it upstairs if you lot wont settle down!" Ron shouted. Then came in Harry with a confused look on his face. Neville looked up with a goofy grin on his face.

"Harry, where ever did you get it!?"

"Can I have a go Harry? After you of course!" Seamus asked, which gave Harry a even more confused expression.

"QUIET!" Alyssa shouted, causing the others to shut up and stair at her. "Let the man through!" She ordered, then the boys all stood aside and let Harry through. Harry looked at the broom with amazement.

"What's that?"

"It's a Firebolt." Alyssa answered.

"Whose is it?"

"Whose is it! He says! It's yours mate." Ron told him.

"Who..?" Harry started. "But how?"  
"It's a mystery.."Hermione started.

"Although," Alyssa started as she picked up a grey feather. "this did come with it." Harry, Hermione and Alyssa grinned at each other.


	8. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ IT

**Major Authors Note so please read!**

**It has been over a year since I have finished this Fanfiction and I want to just thank all of you who have favored this, put it on alert and added me to their favorites and alert for Authors! You guys are amazing! I remember when I first posted this when I was just a silly little sophomore in high school who loved Harry Potter and to write and when I got my first reviews I was so happy that someone was reading my story and that they liked it! And as I kept getting more reviews I got happier and happier knowing that people liked it! I guess you could say that I had a small little following and I am truly greatful for that! And I thank you all...**

**But I guess you're wondering _why_ you got a notification that Taking Chances has got a new chapter well this is why:**

**I wanted you all to be the first to know that I am revising this story. I was just a sophomore when I first came up with this idea and when I started writing it. Compared to my writing now, this story sucks! Granted I love my Alyssa with all my heart but as I grew older I realized that I kind of made her a bit to bland in this story, she appeared to just be.. _there_ and not more apart of the story. And I just skipped around with Alison's past with Sirius and Remus and the rest of the Marauders and it really doesn't make that much sense. **

**I guess you can say that I'm going to start from the beginning for this... no not all the way in the Marauder era or from first year, but from the beginning of Prisoner of Azkaban! But things are going to be a whole lot different. Such as:**

**Alyssa's name is now being changed to Elladora Cliodna Lily Flynn/Black. Why did I change her name? Well I first created Alyssa when I was a freshmen in High School and I didn't bother with names, and I only used names that I knew; hence Alison and Alyssa. I've known people with the names Alison and Alyssa before and I guess I've always liked the names but now that I look back the names are far to similar and doesn't seem to be a "Black" name. (Since most members of the Black Family are named after stars and other ancient things.) So now her name is Elladora.**

**I'm also changing Alison's name to Rosemarie Meave Flynn. Why? Because I honestly don't know. For some reason Alison just doesn't do it for me any more.**

**My writing style has changed a lot (if you've read any of my other fanfics you can see that clearly. I hope.) And I look back at this and I think: I can write this a whole lot better than what I did! So I am going to do just that.**

**How I'm going to write it is a bit.. different. Okay saying a "bit" is a bit (Lol.) of an understatement. I'm writing it TOTATLLY different, I guess. What I'm going to do is a tad odd but it has been done before. One chapter is going to be based on Alison (Now Rosemarie) and her past, but at the end will some how tie into the next chapter which will be told in Alyssa's (Now Elladora's) Point of View (which will be in Third Person.) It does seem a bit odd but It'll work, and I'll make it work. **

**I've planned this story to the almost very end. The only thing I have not planned yet is the ending and there are only two people who know what I'm fighting between. I want to tell you all so badly, I truly do, but spoilers my friends, spoilers. They're terrible little bliters! :) So, you may be mad at me for what I've got planned, or you may love me! I don't know it's all up to you.**

**Now that I've got that said I do want to make a request, if I may. Even though some of you may think that I shouldn't revise this story and that it is perfect just the way it is, please give this new one a try! I've told you all the changes I'm making and other than those, it will be the same story, the same girl whose conflicted with her feelings about her best friend, her family and her life in general. I have so much planned for this, so much that I've planned since summer of 09! (Before I moved to California ...) I've planned sooooo much I'm not even kidding! I've planned who Elladora goes out with, to whom she falls in love with, to whom she hates, to all her dreams, fears and regrets! To her relationship with other characters, those who she looks up to, and those who she looks down too, just.. so much has been planned! (And y'all will probably hate me terribly towards the end of my series. But, I'm sure it'll be worth it!) So please, give this a chance!**

**Now I'm not planning on taking an entire year to revise this thing, perhaps a months wroth of time? I do not want to say in a month because I wont get this finished in a month, just the time span of a month because: I AM FINALLY GOING TO THE WIZARDING WORLD OF HARRY POTTER! It was supposed to be a graduation present, but it has been delayed a year ... but yes I am going to Florida for about two weeks and then we're DRIVING! Yes I said DRIVING back from Florida to California... so I will most definitely be revising during that time... when I'm not watching Harry Potter or reading something. . **

**Now in regards of By The Mornings Light.. I will be editing that in sense that I need to change the names and such but that story will go as planned... perhaps I'll work on that while we're driving back too! **

**Also, I am writing another Harry Potter fanfiction, this one is a bit more... harder to write, because I keep getting destracted by stuff... Cough Taking Chances, Fanfiction, and Junk Cough***

**It is called "Beyound the Viel" and yes I know there is already a story called this on but keep in mind I came up with this before I found out about this other story. It is a Sirius/OC story and has no relation to the Taking Chances series. I will be putting a preview of it in my first revised chapter of Taking Chances.**

**Anyway, I want to thank all of you for reading this Authors Note, and again I want to thank you all who have favorited, alerted, and reviewed my Taking Chances Story and I hope you do the same again for the newly revised version! And for my sequel!**

**With much love,**

**Accio Imaginary Owls.**


End file.
